The Story of Keigh
by snowflakesanddandelions
Summary: Keigh is the only known cross between a demon (Crowley) and a Leviathan. What will happen when she meets the Winchesters?
1. Chapter 1

Entry 1

My name is Keigh. My father is a demon named Crowley. He basically works for this chick named Lilith. Now she's a real creep, but that's another story. Crowley's not so bad. I mean, some dads are better or worse than others, sure, but you only get one and he could be worse. From what I hear, he's really grown up a _lot_ since his human days.

I know. You'd think it would be reassuring that he had at least once been human, but trust me (or don't), he was way worse as a human. It started with his mom, who was all around awful and beat him up, even tried to sell him. Then when he had a son, Gavin, he beat him up and treated him like dirt. I guess he learned something in hell, though, not that that makes a lot of sense, but we actually get along okay most of the time.

My biggest bone to pick with him is that he won't tell me anything at all about my mother. He won't even tell me _what_ she was, so I'm missing out on half my species. Seriously. Would it hurt me to know whether she was a demon, or a human, or what? Maybe he's worried that I'd think he was weak if he admitted she was human or something, but if so, I wish he'd just tell me. I'd rather know. I don't think it would bother me or anything. After all, she's my mother, whoever she is or was, right?

Crowley keeps saying nobody knows everything about their parents, and he never knew who his dad was, so why should I know all about my mom? Then he'll say mothers are no good anyway, because _his_ mum hated him. This annoys me. I think he knows who my mom is, I mean it would be kind of hard not to, right? What with her being the one that's pregnant and all that. So what right does he have to not tell me? Maybe it's a demon who can make him not tell, like Lilith or somebody, but it can't be Lilith because I got him to swear that it wasn't her. I was kind of freaking out, because I thought it must be her, and he gave in and told me that much. So at least I'm not related to that freak. Who else scares Crowley? I mean, he's pretty high up there, working for Lilith and all that.

Yipes. She better not find this, or I'm in trouble. I didn't think of that. Well, I wrote what I wrote. No taking it back now. Anyway, Crowley would probably find a way to get me out of whatever she was going to do. I mean, she is a freak, so she can just get over it, right?

I'm not actually as old as I look. That makes it hard to have any friends, especially when my dad only works with demons or people like Bela who are equally bad but just haven't ever died yet. Everybody else is like hundreds of years old and hates everybody either except or including themself. I'm like less than a decade old, and I really don't want to hate everybody, but there aren't that many decent likeable demons around, and Crowley doesn't want me running around with humans all the time. I guess Ruby is okay. When she's not on a mission, she's still just as selfish, but she gets more laid back and bordering on friendly. And with my dad, it's complicated, but sometimes I don't mind him. He can be okay.

I guess the only time I really had friends was when I talked Crowley into letting me go to school. I begged and begged for like forever (okay I have a small perspective) but he just said there was nowhere to send me.

"Dad, please, can I go to school?"

"Why do you want to go to school? You just want to associate with other brats your age, or what?"

"I want to learn stuff. Also I just really want to go to school. Please?"

"Well, I won't send you to hell. I really don't think you want what Alastair thinks is a good education. If this was five hundred years ago, I would consider it."

"No, not hell, Daddy. Regular school. Like on Earth."

"Keigh, are you serious? I really doubt you'd learn much from those pathetic mortals. They can't even button their shirts straight."

"Dad!" I complained. Just then Dean and Sam Winchester walked past one of the cameras Dad had hacked, and I saw what he meant. Sam had only the bottom two buttons buttoned, and Dean had some of the buttons in the wrong holes and didn't seem to have even noticed. He hadn't tied his sneakers, either.

"See what I'm saying?"

That was the end of that particular conversation. We had a lot of them. Eventually I gave up, so I was really surprised when I caught him talking to the Trickster over Skype. They were plotting to send me back in time to go to school for a month for some special reason. I was super pleased, so I didn't tell Crowley that I heard anything, and I didn't ask why they wanted to send me back in time to that particular school and month.

Imagine my surprise when two other new kids arrived the same day as me. Sam and Dean Winchester. They were so little! Dean was a senior, and Sam was a freshman. Dean was actually pretty cute. I didn't know too much about the Winchesters, just that they were particularly dangerous hunters whom I should avoid at all costs. I was pretty confused about why my dad and the Trickster would want me to meet them as kids my age. Maybe I was supposed to kill them so they couldn't grow up?

I also had to be a freshman, just because I only got about two months' notice, and I looked like six when I was begging Dad to send me there. I managed to grow to look like I was eleven or twelve, so I could sort of pass as a freshman, but not really. I was pretty smart, though, so I was believable on the academic front. Ruby tutored me a lot that fall, which I did not object to. I'm really good at math and memorization, which helped. Figuring out how to write essays that would fit in okay or art was trickier. I had no idea what I was aiming for. The only "writing" I'd ever seen were business letters and records Crowley wrote. Now I had to figure out how to sound like a kid. I think I weirded out my teachers a little, but that wasn't really a problem. I just naturally wore all black, since that's what Crowley wears, and I was a little too excited about learning to wear makeup, so I looked the part. Goth, or whatever.

That's probably why Dirk picked on Sam and not me. That, and Sam tried to defend his favorite victim, Barry what's-his-name. I thought Sam seemed like a pretty nice kid, but he avoided me like the plague. I guess I must have given him creepy vibes, too. Dean was another story. He flirted with literally all the girls in the school. I hear that in the first minute of class, he called his teacher sweetheart and sugar. I agreed he was cute, but he acted like a real brat. He pretended to have a crush on me, but he was also going with this girl named Amanda, and flirting with a million other girls (yeah, not a million, but literally like twenty or thirty girls). Eventually I was just annoyed. I tried to ignore him, so he gave up on me and ignored me back. Then I got a crush on him again. At least we were only there for a month. I hope I never see him again.

I really liked school itself, though. Just having a normal experience, or normal for somebody anyway. Humans. Some of the stuff they did in math was really pretty cool, although it took me a couple of weeks to catch up and figure out what was going on. Some of the teachers assumed I was a bad kid, but some of them could see that I really wanted to learn stuff and were happy to teach me. I explained to my math teacher, who was really nice (it was actually kind of scary) that I probably would have to leave in less than a month and might not be able to go to school again for a while, and he actually gave me textbooks for high school math up through pre-calculus to work on at home. I considered it an early Christmas present, probably my first and last one. (Demons don't celebrate Christmas. If you are smart, you can guess why.)

English was hard, but also kind of fascinating. Of course, my punctuation and grammar were nearly perfect, but I had no idea what to write about. For my first essay, I just wrote about going on a raid with my dad when I was two. We stole from a real bank, spray-painted some important buildings, and all sorts of stuff. Dad even let me hold the spray paint can and try to do graffiti myself. It was so much fun. We also stole from a couple of stores, and made some humans go crazy and yell at and attack each other. It was really fun.

For some reason, the teacher freaked out and sent me to the principal's office. I realized I was about to get in trouble, so I told him it was fiction. He believed me and just asked me to tone it down a little.

Well, if that was too scary, I didn't know what to write about, so next time I just described the desk in the corner. Unfortunately, it didn't fit the prompt, and I flunked it, but the teacher did write a positive comment and smiley face, with the admonition to stick to the prompt next time. It wasn't that good, anyway, just a way to fill the page.

By the end of my month, I was writing essays that got a mixture of A's and D's. It was really fascinating trying to guess how the teacher would react and what things were boring, scary, or both. Difficult, sure, but Crowley wouldn't care what grades I got. For him to be disappointed in me, I'd have to, like, not cause enough trouble or something.

I don't remember a ton from my experience at school- after all, I was actually like three years old- but it was fun and I definitely learned a lot about people and how to interact with humans.

When I got back home, Crowley asked me what I thought of the Winchester boys. I just told him Sam was quiet and Dean was an obnoxious flirt. Crowley agreed with me and seemed to think that was funny. I guess, as far as he is concerned, my description is still just as applicable. I don't know. Dean seems more cool but also scarier, and less of a silly teenage idiot. But I didn't say any of that to my dad. I don't know so much about what Sam is actually like. Nobody tells me anything; it's like he's this big secret and I don't understand what's so exciting about him.

Apparently Dean is headed for Hell now, because something happened to Sam and Dean made a deal to bring him back. I don't really know what happened, and nobody will explain it to me, but I know Dean's deal ends in a few months. Then he'll go to Hell, and maybe become a demon too, but probably not for a really long time. I wonder what will happen to Sam Winchester when he's alone, without his brother to protect him. The two of them together are nearly unstoppable, but with Dean safely in the pound, Sam will be a sitting duck. I hope there's not too much chaos with everybody trying to fight over him. I don't like war. It's too messy and unpredictable, and you don't know who will come up on top. If you're on the winning side, you're in serious backstabbing territory. If your side loses, you're in big trouble with the victors, and you probably won't have much of a life. But if you don't pick a side, everybody will hate you. Now add five or six sides, plus a few powerful independent lunatics fighting for their own twisted goals, and- yeah. War in Hell.

I really hope that Winchester brat finds himself a way out of this. Thing is, Dad seems pretty excited about having Dean in Hell, and I don't know why. Maybe he has some good reason. Maybe, um, Dean's death opens a mathematical relationship between people in hell and free money on Earth or something? I don't know. I don't have a lot of ideas that make much sense.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hi, everybody. This story is hypothetically Keigh's journal, so the chapter lengths will probably be pretty variable. Also, there may not be too much Dean x Keigh for a long time. I mostly put [Dean/OC] because Keigh has a crush on Dean.

Entry 2

Ruby is messing with the Winchesters. I don't know who she's working for really. I wouldn't believe anybody who told me, anyway. Things are getting really double-agenty and backstabby. It makes me nervous. I'd rather have some stability than more and more power. I know, I know, heresy. I don't care. I like the status quo. Shoot me.

Lilith seems to think Ruby is on her side, but the Winchesters think she's working against Lilith, so probably somebody is wrong. Crowley told me to leave Ruby alone. He didn't say what she's supposed to be doing, but apparently Lilith thinks she's cool with Ruby's activities.

Compounding with the stress about impending chaos, I'm bored. Everybody else has five jobs to do, and I can't do anything. If you're thinking about those math textbooks, kudos to you for remembering, but I studied them already. Besides, I would rather get to work with demons or humans or something. Equations are fun, but they're boring after a while. I need some social interaction.

I am seriously wondering if I should just run away. Maybe I'll go chill with Winchesters. That would give Dad a hernia for sure. Problem is, it might tick off Lilith, and I really don't want to do that. She scares me, big time. Even Dad is a little scared of her. He doesn't admit it very often, though. He pretends to be loyal to Lilith out of the goodness of his heart, or because it's practical, or whatever else he can come up with, but I know he's lying.

I don't know where else I could try, though. A human who wasn't a hunter would be scared of me, and a hunter would try to kill me. Any demon would just ship me back to Lilith with a ribbon around my neck. I could try to find out who my mother was, but I don't know where to start. I bet that Bobby guy could figure out what species I am, but I don't think I want him knowing I exist.

I don't know what to do. I'm just scared and antsy. I wish something would happen, but I hope it doesn't. If I sound insane to you, I probably am.

Ack. I can't help being curious about things that aren't my business. I know the Winchesters are key players, and I can't help wondering what part Ruby is playing over there. Also, how is she not dead already, messing with the powerful hunter duo? I'll buy that Dean might be stupid about her if he gets a crush on her- and she is possessing a pretty good-looking blonde- but I feel like Sam would have more sense. So why is he tolerating her? What is she telling him? I'm so curious, but I don't dare ask around. Maybe I should think about going and snooping on them, but that would be kind of like snooping around a nuclear reactor on lockdown. If you don't die from the radioactivity, you'll likely be caught and get in huge trouble. Maybe hell.

I don't know what would happen to me when I die. It probably depends who my mother was. If she was a demon, I will just be treated like a demon or a human. Torture or be tortured. That would be awful, but at least I wouldn't be surprised. Or if my mother was a human, same thing. I'd just be treated like a human. But what if my mother was something weird? What if I don't fit the pigeon holes? Could something worse happen to me? What if they decide to let Lucifer babysit me? That would be way worse than being tortured by Alastair. OK, so I don't want to go to hell, at least until I know who my mother was.

I found a bunch of unlabeled blood in Ruby's stuff. I didn't touch it. I wonder what that's about. It could be hers, or somebody else's. Or monster blood, that has some uses. Or maybe she's getting blood from the Winchesters for some kind of spell. That could explain why she's all buddy-buddy with them. But why would they cooperate?

Maybe they made a deal ten years ago. That's about when I went to school with them, I think. They didn't seem like the type, but you never know who will make a deal with a demon unless you are the demon. Humans are unpredictable. Individual humans, anyway. Groups of humans behave in fairly reliable ways if you know all your variables, at least usually.

Sam wouldn't have made a deal, I don't think. Unless that's where he got his awesome fighting skills, but I'm pretty sure he learned those from hunting with his dad. And Dean was so absorbed with girls that he didn't even have time to focus in school, so unless the deal was about a girl, I can't see him making one. Unless he just wanted the kiss. (Boys are disgusting.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Sorry, I know this one is short (some of them will be) and not a lot of creative content. I will put another chapter up soon.

Enjoy reading :)

Entry 3

Well, a lot has happened since I wrote. Dean is safely in the old box, for one thing. His time ran out tonight, and Lilith went over to make sure the hellhounds finished the job. Sam Winchester apparently convinced Bobby not to burn and salt Dean's body. He's trying to make a deal to get Dean back. The idiot. If they keep making deals to save each other, eventually they'll both end up dead. It's really pathetic.

Apparently, the Winchesters had a room that they thought would keep out the hellhounds. Lilith was possessing Ruby's vessel. Ruby is really ticked. Lilith played with her toys for a few minutes and then let the hellhounds in. That's when it got interesting.

Once Dean was past human medical intervention, Lilith turned to Sam and tried blast him, but he was totally fine. He probably thought it was from what Ruby's been teaching him- more on that later- but there's no way. Something crazy must have happened. Anyway, Sam went after Lilith with the demon knife, and she took off. Lilith either doesn't know what happened, or she's not telling us. Either possibility scares me. It must've been something pretty powerful to stop Lilith, and most of ours are either in hell or wouldn't be very likely to go up against Lilith. Since we don't know anything, that kind of leaves- the other side.

Let's get away from that topic. I found out what Ruby's been up to with the Winchesters. She's got the younger one hooked on demon blood. Apparently Azazel started it when he killed the Winchesters' mother. Of course, she's also manipulating the stuffing out of both of them. She told Sam she could save Dean from his deal with Lilith. Ruby _works_ for Lilith. No demon would mess with another demon's deal, especially not a subordinate. Now, if Lilith wanted to break one of Ruby's deals, that would be another thing. You get the drift.

If she'd just told Sam she could save Dean, she'd have lost all her power over him right about now, but she also has him hooked on demon blood. It's really quite brilliant.

We've all been warned off of making deals with Sam. Apparently what we actually wanted was to get one of the Winchesters in hell ASAP. Anyway, nobody is allowed to let Dean out, even for a deal. He stays dead. I'm not a crossroads demon, anyway. I'm not even sure if I am a demon, but Crowley and Ruby both warned me off anyway. No deals of any kind with Sam, because he's too smart and it could be a trap. Presumably I can't even sell him a candy bar for cash.

I wish I knew what was really going down. Why do we want Dean in hell so badly? How on Earth has Sam not figured out that Ruby really works for Lilith? It seems so obvious, but I guess boys can be pretty dumb when a blonde girl is involved. I mean, Ruby has freely admitted to him that Lilith is dangerous, and she's scared of her. What does he think, Ruby's going to lead a little mini-rebellion alone right under Lil's nose? Gimme a break. Never happen.

I don't know. I just don't know what we're up to.


	4. Chapter 4

Entry 4

OK, OK, so it's been a few months. What a biggie. Oh, wait. I forgot, nobody's reading this. Right. Well, anyway, something is happening. Something not good is happening in hell. It sounds like they're having a big fight, but everybody up here who knows what's going on is freaking out. Usually, if there's a quibble, somebody benefits. So what's going on? It can't just be Dean Winchester. We had his dad up here for years and never had a problem. So, if it's not demons, and it's not Winchester, what could it be? Maybe a Leviathan got out of Purgatory, but that doesn't make sense. For one thing, I would have heard something. For another thing, what Leviathan in its right mind, after escaping Purgatory, would head straight to hell? Especially what with all the free snacks available if it stopped on Earth first.

So, it's not a demon, a human, or a Leviathan. Maybe Sam or Ruby knows what it is. I don't dare ask them, though, or somebody will think I'm meddling with the whole Sam Winchester thing. So I'm in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Yes, I know this is a 1.5K-word single conversation. Heavy dialogue is how I roll. Enjoy.

Entry 5

Wow. I finally got Crowley to tell me something about my real mother. I don't really know what to think. It's crazy. I always knew my dad was missing a few.

Well, here's how it happened. Dad got home from a mission and I said "Hi, Dad."

So he looks at me funny and says,

"Happy birthday, Keigh."

"Huh?"

"You are now officially physically eighteen years old."

"Yeah, but how old is that chronologically?"

"I forget."

"Dad!"

"It's not important anyway," he said. He was lying. He just didn't want to calculate how many days and stuff, I guess. I bet he knew the exact date. Or I did, but maybe not exactly. But he could have told me to within a month or so.

"Fine, whatever," I said, tossing the hair out of my eyes. "Dad, can I get a job?"

Crowley sighed. "Honey, we've talked about-"

"No, Dad, not a mission," I interrupted. "A job. Like, that pays money. I want to be independent someday."

"What, like, a job on Earth? Working for humans?"

"Yeah, Dad. I was thinking about cleaning houses."

"Cleaning houses," Crowley repeated. He looked flabbergasted. "Keigh- that's- probably not a good idea. For one thing, they'll all be scared of you."

"Because I'm a demon?" I asked.

"Keigh, you're not a demon."

I was shocked. "But you're my dad, right? Dad, tell me."

Crowley went to his work desk and shuffled some papers around as he spoke. "I am your dad. But, you're not just born a demon. You kind of have to choose to be bad. Really bad. I know you think you fit in with us, honey, but I've protected you from a lot."

"Like what?"

He handed me a peppermint that had been buried under the papers, but I wasn't planning to shut up, so I stuck it in my pocket and crossed my arms.

Crowley looked away.

"Lilith wanted to kill you. Then she wanted to use you for a spell, and then she tried to kidnap you. Wanted to raise you. If I hadn't been just a little more stable than the next demon, you would've had a very messy, confusing upbringing."

I hesitated. "Okay, but, Dad, Ruby gets along with mortals okay. 'Cause she uses cute vessels. I could be cute. If I'm halfway between Ruby and one of them, then why wouldn't it work?" I tried to make a cute face, but Crowley went bossy dad anyway.

"Honey, you've been spending so much time around humans. I don't entirely like it."

"Because you're scared I'll find out who my birth mother was," I retorted. I didn't really think this, I just wanted to make him tell me what it really was. Eventually it worked, but I think he was maybe already going to tell me anyway.

Crowley took a step back. "No. Keigh, I want you understand that your mother was not human. I think it's time you knew something about your other half."

Well, I wasn't about to interrupt that with any snarky comments. So Dad did it for me.

"I think this is the first time in your life you've been this quiet, Keigh."

I just watched Dad. I just knew he was finally going to tell me something. I wasn't prepared for what he said next.

"Keigh, what do you know about- um, spiritual places besides Hell?"

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Just tell me. We'll get to who your mother is," he told me.

"I know we're not supposed to talk about them. That the angels would sooner kill us all than have a conversation."

"So, you know something about Heaven. What about Purgatory?"

"It has dead humans, random monsters, and leviathans in it. It's scary and only comes in black and white and boring all over."

"Tell me about leviathans," he said.

"Dad, I hardly know anything about them. Just that they scare practically everything around. Even angels."

"That's because they're extremely powerful, more powerful than most angels. They also heal extremely quickly and easily and like to eat everything."

"Dad, why are we talking about them?" I was getting nervous. Leviathans were not my favorite topic.

Crowley watched me. "Hon, are you sure you're ready for this?"

 _No, but I'm not going to tell you that_.

"What, to know who my mother is? I have to find out sometime, don't I? I really need to know, Dad. Even if she wasn't a demon. It's okay, Dad, she's my mom. I really want to know."

"Five years ago, I went on a business trip to some interesting places. Including Purgatory," said Dad.

"And that's how you met my mom, right?"

"Yes. Keigh- interesting things happen in Purgatory. Unusual alliances. Honey, I know you'll be upset, but- please don't attack me."

 _What?_

"Dad, I would not attack you. When have I ever attacked anybody? Besides, you're the only family I have."

"I wish that were true, Keigh. You have plenty of family that you've never met. Your mother was a Leviathan."

Stunned silence. My mother was a thunder-of-God Leviathan.

"Wow," I said, eventually. "But it's diluted, right? I'm not as powerful as a Leviathan, am I, Dad?"

"We don't know. I have no idea. Keigh, you're the only Leviathan cross I've ever heard of. I don't know anything about what to expect."

"Okay. Don't worry so much, Dad. I wouldn't hurt you. Yell at you, maybe, 'cause you deserve it, but I wouldn't attack you."

Crowley relaxed a little.

"I was just a little nervous. This is all new for you, and I didn't know how you would react. You wanted so much to be normal that you haven't discovered your powers much."

"Do we actually know that I have any of these Leviathan powers?" I asked. Just to make sure. Maybe I was a Squib or whatever. [HP reference; no, I don't own it.]

"The healing, yes. Do you remember when you were little and you tried to eat Ruby's demon knife?"

"No," I said, shocked. "Why am I still here?"

"Lilith and I told Ruby that it hadn't actually cut you, and that's why you survived. I knew better. You almost swallowed the thing. But you healed so fast that you don't even remember it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared. Also, you kept begging to go to school. That's not a good place to learn that you're part Leviathan, honey."

"Yeah. Wow. Is that it, though?"

"No. You can shapeshift, a little. I will never forget the time I came home to check on you and found- myself. You were three months old, chronologically. Looked about two. I didn't even know it was you. We talked, trying to manipulate and negotiate out of the situation, when I started to realize how little you knew. Apparently you hadn't absorbed my knowledge and memories. Some Leviathan can do that when they shapeshift into someone. I tried to insult you by saying you looked like a zebra. I thought you would point out that we looked identical, but instead you got all miffed and said, 'Daddy, what's a zebra?' Well, then the cat was out of the bag. I talked you into returning to your own shape. That's the only time I know of that you shapeshifted."

I think this is the longest story my dad has ever told me about myself.

"What else?" I asked.

"That's it so far. Except that you never seem to get injured. Think of one time you had a cut or a scrape or even a cold."

"That's weird. I never had any of those things. Am I dangerous, Dad?"

"Everybody's dangerous to something. You just happen to possibly be dangerous to everything. Considering which, you haven't really done very much damage at this point in your life. Also, unlike the Leviathan, you seem to enjoy eating normal food, not that you need to. So maybe you won't decide to eat humans. That would be something."

" _Eat_ humans? But, Dad, they're intelligent and funny and mostly way nicer than demons. Why would I eat them? That's just disgusting."

"I'm glad you think so," said Crowley. "Your mother would've disagreed."

I was so weirded out that we kind of ended the conversation there. I didn't add that I still kind of have a crush on Dean, even though he is the least mature human on the planet in my opinion. No way would I ever consider his species food. Chickens and cows are food. And vegetables, to some extent, although they're a little short on calories. And, or course, all junk food is food. Potato chips, soda, candy, deep fried chicken, it's all good. Any other opinion is heresy in my book.

But humans? Those are friends or maybe pets or something. You don't eat them. I just wish I knew whether Dean could ever be friends with a half-Leviathan. Would he try to kill me? Could I stop him without hurting him? Probably, because I can just heal, right? But what if he finds some kind of spell that could kill me?

It's a moot point at the moment anyway. He's in Hell, which is the last place I would go now that I know who my mother was. Or at least, what she was. I wonder if she even remembers Crowley. Do you suppose she was pregnant with me, or does it work differently? How long would the pregnancy have been? Did she die in childbirth? I doubt it. Leviathans sound like they're pretty indestructible.

I wonder what color blood I have. Black like a Leviathan, or red like a human? My veins look blue at the moment, but that could be for show, so to speak.

What am I? Who should I hang out with? If anything, now that I know the truth, I'm just more confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Entry 6

Dean is out! I should be upset, I guess, but I'm totally not. Ruby doesn't know how he got out, or at least says she doesn't. She's a good liar, though, so no knowing for sure. Most demons don't know what happened, and they're scared. I figure it couldn't have been a demon, because I know all the higher up ones and they are not pleased. Except Lilith, who clearly wanted him in Hell, but now seems to think something is funny. I overheard her and Crowley saying something about seals, but I didn't catch much. It doesn't really matter. They'll figure it out.

I can't go see Dean, because I would get caught and probably tortured, but I can stare at him on Dad's camera footage. Why are all the cutest boys also the stupidest? If you can answer that question, you deserve a million dollars. I have no idea.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Once again, sorry about the shorter chapters. The length is variable. There will definitely be some longer and some shorter ones. :-)

Entry 7

Ruby is all freaked out. Apparently it was angels that let Dean out, and specifically some angel named Castiel, and now he and Dean are buddies. She wants off the case, but Lilith won't let her unless Sam tells her to go away. He won't, because he thinks he's in _loooovee_. What about 'Ruby is a demon' does he not understand? She doesn't love him, she's just using him.

So one of the famous 'dynamic duo' is BFFs with an angel, and the other one is going with a demon. Figures. How long before one of them kills the other, is my question.

I wonder if this Castiel guy is more powerful than me. I'm probably stronger than Ruby, since I survived trying to eat a demon knife. Is it worth having Lilith on my bad side to get to see Dean? Hmm. Probably not.

I wouldn't terribly want to be on Lilith's bad side even if I were all-powerful. I think she could probably kill me just by yakking.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Thanks to Shademuller for my first ever review on fanfiction. This chapter is longer. It gets a little crazy/darker, but also has some good stuff in it about Keigh's relationship with Crowley.

Enjoy.

Entry 8

Hi don't flip if this is kinda awful I'm totally freaking out and don't know what the never mind hey okay I am here to write, right? OK. OK.

So- yesterday was kind of horrible. Or I think it was yesterday. Anyway, it was just awful, and I freaked out and tried to hide in the closet. Lilith came bugging me, but I couldn't tell _her_ that I kind of care about De- um, about some guy. Geez, I hope nobody reads this.

What happened was this- a million ghosts of people Dean and Sam couldn't save all attacked them at once. I knew Lilith was up to something, but she's always up to something. I don't think I've ever seen Dean that scared. Dean is my hero. He's this, like, normal-ish human who knows what's right and he actually is sort of doing it and he has friends that he actually likes, and they're not going to kill him for being weak or something. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but I would give a lot to be a Winchester and not a Crowley.

So, like, when I saw Dean get hurt, I was just so scared and freaked out, and I couldn't tell anybody, so I just bottled it up, and the next thing I know I'm somewhere enclosed, and I'm crying and freaking out, and Lilith is on my tail. I couldn't deal with her, so I froze up and tried to hide as deep inside my body as I could. I got so my whole personality was taking up a space the size of a tennis ball in my head before- um, well, that's when Crowley came. I guess Ruby must have told him what was going down. Sorry- forgive the Dean-ism. I watch too much "TV."

Somehow, Crowley got Ruby and Lilith to leave me with him. He shut the door, leaving me in the closet or wherever I was, and just sat on the other side. I could hear him breathing, but he didn't try to talk to me. It's probably for the best, because I just couldn't have tried to talk to him. I knew I could never tell anyone what was going on, so I figured I would be catatonic for the rest of my life. It wouldn't be too awful. Crowley would probably still let me hang around, and Lilith wouldn't be any more or less evil either way. Talking can be a defense, but so can silence.

Eventually, I calmed down enough to notice how I was sitting. A broken chair leg was cutting into my back. I didn't move it, but at least I knew what I would do first if I could move. I was sitting on the floor, my legs out in front of me, knees bent to avoid the far wall. My arms were across my stomach, and my head felt like somebody had stuffed it full of Jell-O. My toes were sliding against the front of my sneakers, and getting squished by the pressure. My head hurt all over, but the back of it was flat against the wall and hurt differently because of it. I listened to my own wild heartbeat and the sounds of my dad existing on the other side of the door.

I thought about thinking of something I might say, but it was like all the words had fallen out of my head. I tried to slow down my breathing, but I wasn't successful.

I wished there was some way I could communicate with Crowley, tell him that it was okay to say something, that I was ready to try, but there wasn't much I could do. I didn't feel safe enough to move, and just trying to think about saying something made me feel ten times worse. So, instead, I bent my head forward and then smacked it back into the wall, but it made such a dull thud that I was sure Crowley wouldn't even hear it, and I was too exhausted to try again.

I was out of options, and the thought made me start crying again. Crowley heard that and opened the door.

"Keigh," he said, and he sounded different than I'd ever heard him before. He stared at me, then looked away. "I'm so sorry," he said, in a slightly muffled voice.

I turned and looked at him, but that was all I could do. Doing anything bigger made me feel like I was being torn apart and scattered throughout outer space. So I stared at my dad, trying to fool myself into thinking I could communicate something with my eyes if I stared hard enough. Anything. The last thing I would ever want to do is stay in that place where I was.

Crowley didn't seem sure whether to meet my gaze, or look away. He kept starting to do something and then thinking better of it. I hoped with all of my might that he would just do something, wouldn't give up on me. There was nothing I could do to help, but if he didn't give up, there was hope that I might be okay again someday.

"I've been a terrible father," he said, sadly. Then he started crying, too. I don't know which of us was more shocked.

I looked at him, hard, again, once again trying to communicate something with my eyes. This time, I knew what I wanted to say.

"You're always my dad and I love you. Please don't go away."

But I couldn't say it. I couldn't even make my mouth open. I felt so helpless and ridiculous, and yet there was also something kind of grounding about being limited to a smaller part of life. I guess I felt like my life was in some way more manageable if I couldn't do anything, even though everything was coming apart inside me.

I wiggled my shoe. Crowley saw it.

"Keigh-" he started. Then he stopped with his mouth open. I could tell he didn't know what to say. He settled for putting his hand on the wall above me.

"Keigh, honey- I- am, so, terribly, sorry. And I'm going to stay with you. I won't leave you home alone until I know you're okay. No job is worth losing my daughter. I just wanted you to know that." He looked fierce, as if he would happily destroy anybody who attacked me in any way while I was hurt.

I traced the lines of his coat with my eyes. Dad was usually all spiffed up, but just now his suit coat had a tear in it and his tie was sideways. I'd had no idea my dad cared so much about me. I wished I could say something to him, but there was nothing I could think of to say. I kicked my one foot as hard as I could and hoped he would know that I was trying to say _something_.

Crowley got a message, but it wasn't the one I meant to send. He started untying my shoes.

"Are your feet hurt, Keigh?" he asked me. I shook my head numbly. What was wrong with me had nothing to do with my feet. He finished taking off my shoes and snapped his fingers, making his doing-paperwork slippers appear, and he put them on my feet and tied them on. How could he have known one of the few things that could make me feel better?

I took the chair leg out from behind my back and threw it into the back of the closet. Crowley smiled at that.

"You don't seem too comfortable, dearest," he joked. I frowned. Crowley picked me up carefully and transported us back to our digs. We kind of live in a kind of shared enormous house thing, but Crowley and I have our own kitchen, living room, and a couple of bedrooms. He set me down in an easy chair and wrapped a blanket around me. I snuggled up and curled into a little ball. Crowley sat on the couch opposite and looked awkward.

"I love you , Keigh," he said. "I'm not used to acting like a real dad. I've been a lousy father, and I can never make that up to you, but I want to try."

I started to shiver. I guess I had been sitting still too long, and now that I was calmed down, my body started to lose heat.

Crowley found me a baggy sweatshirt and made me a cup of coffee. I'd never drunk coffee, and didn't think I could untuck my arms from the blanket long enough to drink anything anyway, but it was a nice gesture. I tried to process what he was saying to me, but there's only so much a person can process in one day, and I was already catatonic. All I knew was that Crowley was acting really different, and it was kind of nice.

Crowley didn't do a lot more quantifiable things that day, but he did bring his work into the living room where I could see him, and check on me every half hour or so.

I still haven't dared to say anything to anybody yet, and I haven't even thought about leaving our flat, but I managed to write this okay. Crowley is making pancakes, I think. Who knew? I didn't even know my dad could cook, let alone would.

I'm gonna go, like, eat pancakes. So, bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Entry 9

I guess I'm okay now. Maybe. I don't know. I managed to talk to Dad earlier today. He's been so thoughtful lately that I guess I felt safe enough to share some of my thoughts. I told him why I was upset yesterday, but I couldn't tell him about Lilith trying to talk to me, or what she said. I think he knows enough about that part.

He was kind of surprised, of course, to hear that I have a crush on Dean W. But also kind of amused, which surprised me. I really don't understand why my dad would think that was funny. I guess maybe it is a little ridiculous, a half Leviathan having a crush on a human. But then, I figure I'm half my mom, and she was different enough to be interested in Crowley. And he's alive, so obviously she didn't eat him after. Maybe I'm half _mutant_ Leviathan. No wonder nobody knows what to make of me.

I wish I could just turn into a regular human. Then I could live a normal life- marry a cute guy, have ordinary human kids, maybe even get a job. That would be cool. Do you think Dean would like me, if I were a human? But maybe he only likes Hunters. I don't think I would be a Hunter. Not that I would be scared, of course, D.W. and S.W. are just scared because they're humans and anything could kill them. But I can't see spending my whole life trying to kill bad guys. My whole life is bad guys. If I killed everyone I know that has killed innocent people and probably will again, nobody would be left.

Maybe I could hang out with the Winchesters as I am. I'm not too violent, although I guess I'd be plenty dangerous, but just maybe I'd be scary enough to be interesting but not bad enough to kill. And then maybe they wouldn't mind me too much. I don't know, though. Just being Crowley's daughter would probably send them running to old Bobby for lore. What could kill me? Not a demon knife. We know that part. I need to look up some stuff about Leviathans.


	10. Chapter 10

Entry 10

OK. Things that could hurt me- Borax, which is a cleaning chemical (no wonder Dad didn't want me cleaning houses!), spells, or having my head cut off. Also, there is some kind of tablet left by God that has some kind of something to do with Leviathan, but nobody knows where it is.

That really weirds me out. Nobody knows any way to kill me. What if I went bad? Nobody could stop me. I could destroy the whole world. That's a scary thought. Actually, it's terrifying. I guess I really had better not go bad.

So, like, there are more Leviathans? Like, if they ever got out of Purgatory… Ouch. Goodbye, everything. And I'm one of these T. Rexes? Now I'm scared. Who will want to be friends with an invincible cannibal freak? Okay, I'm technically not a cannibal. A cannibal is something that eats people, not something whose species sometimes eats people. But I'm still a freak.

I think I will go find Bobby Singer. He deserves to know there is a half-Leviathan loose on Earth, and maybe he can do something to help. Or at least give me some perspective.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

Hi, y'all,

This chapter Keigh gets to meet Bobby! Hope you enjoy it.

Entry 11

I told Dad I was "going for a walk." He seemed pleased that I was getting out of the house, but asked if I wanted him to come along.

"Dad, you never go on walks. You won't be able to keep up."

"Well, okay. I do have some things to get done. Promise you'll be home by dark."

"Why? Because I could get killed by- oh, yeah- nothing in the entire universe? Come on, Dad."

"Please, Keigh, don't be ridiculous. I know there's not much that could kill you, but you could still get hurt. Just tell me when you'll be home, so I won't have to worry about you."

Crowley made his cute dad face. I gave in.

"Okay. I'll be home by eleven, okay, Dad? I can take care of myself. I promise I'll call you if anything goes wrong."

"Thank you, darling. Stay safe. I'll be watching you, Keigh."

Drat. I forgot my dad would be watching. Of course he would be watching. But maybe if I teleported to Bobby Singer's address, Dad wouldn't guess where I was going.

I walked around, teleported to a few cities I'd always wanted to see, bought myself pizza in San Francisco, and then held my breath and teleported to Bobby's house. I looked up. Drat again. I was right under a demon trap. I had no idea what would happen to me if I tried to escape. Maybe Bobby would feel safer if I was stuck, anyway. I really hoped he was home.

I hollered at the top of my voice, hoping that Bobby was home and would hear me. And wouldn't kill me. What if he didn't come? Maybe Crowley was right. No. I wasn't going to call him. I'd wanted to be here.

Bobby stepped into the room and saw me.

"Quit yer caterwauling. What are you doing in my house?"

His sharp blue eyes stared at me, the shadow of his cap making them look like they were different colors. This was for real. I was standing in front of Bobby Singer. The hunting expert.

"I came to warn you, and ask for your help," I said. Bobby looked at me sympathetically but then doused me with what looked like water. It was _hot_. My skin turned pink. Was that holy water? I thought it was supposed to steam. And hurt like hell.

"Do you normally douse your guests with hot water?" I asked nervously.

"What are you?" he asked.

"It's complicated," I said. "That's why I need your help."

"Well? Spit it out," said Bobby. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong, you idjit."

I couldn't help smiling. Idjit was what he always called the Winchesters.

"Okay," I said. "My father is Crowley."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" said Bobby sarcastically. "Who's your mother?"

"A Leviathan."

This is the part where I thought he would maybe kill me. Or else go look up a bunch of stuff. Or shoot me with rock salt- and I'm guessing that if holy water hurt a little bit, rock salt won't be fun either.

Instead he just looked at me like I was crazy and said,

"So what do you want _my_ help for?"

"I'm scared. I read about Leviathans, and they're like really dangerous. There's no way to kill them, and they- well, some of them, like, eat people and it's really disgusting."

"But you're not a Leviathan," said Bobby. "You don't eat humans, do you?"

"Of course not. Ew. That would be- wrong and evil and disgusting and gross. But I'm related to those- monsters."

"Ya got a name, idjit?"

"Keigh."

"Key?"

"K-E-I-G-H. Keigh."

"Got it. So, what do you want me to do, exactly?"

"I don't know. You're, like, the brains of the Winchester operation, aren't you? And you know a ton of stuff. I thought you would know what to do."

Bobby studied me for a moment.

"First, let's see if you can step out of that circle or not."

I hesitated.

"It's not going to hurt you, kid. You're either stuck or you're not. That's it."

I stepped out from under the circle. One more thing that doesn't work on me, apparently.

"Why'd the holy water act like that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Never seen it do that before," said Bobby. "Does salt hurt you?"

I shrugged. "I eat it on my fries?"

"Can you step out of a circle of salt?"

I shook my head. "I don't think I've ever tried it. I don't know."

We tried a bunch of stuff- tests, mostly, I guess. Most of it, I didn't even know what was supposed to happen. Eventually, Bobby seemed to be satisfied with what he'd learned.

"So, you're immune to Borax-"

"But it made my skin hurt."

"That's what it's supposed to do to humans, you idjit. If you were a Leviathan, it would have burned right through you."

"Oh. I'm glad that didn't happen," I said.

Bobby shrugged. "They also heal pretty fast, which seems to be true of you, too."

"I know demon knives don't hurt me. Dad said when I was little, I was playing with Ruby's demon knife and almost swallowed it, but I healed up almost instantly."

Bobby made a face. "Well, all the same, eatin' knives ain't exactly a good idea, Keigh. Bite carrot sticks instead."

"Do you have any? I'm kind of starving. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"You're telling me you get hungry, and you just go eat normal food?"

I shrugged. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't think I have any carrot sticks in particular. You're not, like, a vegetarian or something, are you, kid?"

"No way. I'll eat anything- that's like, food. I love junk food."

Bobby relaxed. "I got sandwiches and apple pie. That do for you?"

"Sure," I said. "Dean won't be mad if I eat all the pie?"

"Serves him right," Bobby teased. "Besides, I'll buy him more. Kid does nothing but eat."

I was finishing my second sandwich and thinking about eating some apple pie next when Bobby got a call. It was Sam. Bobby left the room, and I picked at the pie. The boys were probably going to be fine, but what if something was seriously wrong? Would they call Bobby for help if they weren't in danger? Maybe. Like if they couldn't figure something out or just needed a spell to use or something. I almost had myself convinced they were okay when Bobby came back into the kitchen and his face told me otherwise.

"It's Dean. He has some sort of ghost sickness. I have to look some things up and then go meet the boys, make sure they're okay. You're welcome to stay here if you want to, but I may not be back for a while. I suggest you go home. Call me if you need anything. Do you have my phone number?"

"Yes, I have it. Go save Dean," I said. "I can come back another day."

Bobby said goodbye and left. I looked at a clock- it was still the middle of the day. I hoped Dean would be okay. I put away the pie and went home.


	12. Chapter 12

Entry 12

As soon as I got home, Crowley saw me and spun around in his swivel chair.

"Hello, idjit," he said.

Busted. Drat #3. I guess bad things do come in threes sometimes.

"Dad, I-"

"Whatever floats your boat, daughter. I have worked with Singer in the past a few times. It's understandable that you would want some information. I've told you all I can."

"I'm sorry I lied to you this morning," I said.

"See, that's what worries me, when you start apologizing for being bad. Are you sure you're my daughter, Keigh?" he teased me.

"Daaad…"

"I know. Be yourself, Keigh. You're still my daughter."

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered. Crowley being nice to me? What got into him?

I left and went to my room before it could get awkward.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

So, new chapter, and look for some exciting news in the author's note for the next chapter!

snowflakesanddandelions

Entry 13

So, when I got up this morning, Crowley was being weird and nervous. He offered me yogurt (not my usual breakfast of M&Ms, leftover pizza, and maybe some ice cream), and then he tried to hide behind his paperwork. Also, he forgot to wear a tie today, and his suit coat was a different black than his slacks. So, I'm going like, "What in Hell?" and then he's like,

"I need to get you out of here, Keigh."

So I said, "Dad, I can handle it-"

And he goes, "Keigh, you don't understand. I'm not talking about your issues. What do you know about the seals?"

So I told him that nobody tells me anything, and all I know is that they exist.

Simplified version of the lecture that followed: Lilith is trying to bust out… da da da dummmm… Lucifer himself. Satan. She's really that stupid.

A few other relevant deets: Angels are trying to stop Lilith. So are the Winchesters. So would Crowley, if he weren't terrified for both our lives.

Short vocabulary lesson: Apocalypse- what could happen if Lucifer gets out.

Dad's solution: Make me disappear. If I'm off the grid, he can do whatever he needs to do and not worry about me. Also, if Lucifer decides to kill all demons (maybe not so likely, but Dad is paranoid about this particular end-of-the-world scenario)- he hopefully won't find me.

Sooo… I'm packing, but I'm not happy. Pretty much the only thing I have to hang onto is the hope that when Dad gets done being a noodle-head, he'll come find me. All I know, beyond that, is that Dad hired the same Trickster who snuck me back in time to school for a month to be the one to get me off the grid. So I've met him, but it was a while ago, and I was pretty little. But at least I know I met him before, and he's not going to creep the dying nightlights out of me.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

Hi, everybody,

Starting with this chapter, there will be bonus material in a separate story. Since this story is only from Keigh's point of view, you can read extras from other characters' points of view. Look for Story of Keigh: Bonus Material to see Keigh's encounter with the Trickster from a different point of view.

There may be spoilers.

Entry 14

I woke up in what I thought was my room. I sat up and turned on the lamp on my dresser and nearly screamed. The Trickster was standing there in my bedroom.

"Good morning, Keigh."

"W-what are you doing in my room?" I asked, kinda shakily. He looked annoyed.

"Fine. We're not in your bedroom." He snapped his fingers, and the room dissolved. I was lying on a pallet in an empty warehouse. "I'm just trying to make your flight as comfortable as possible."

"Cut the crap, Trickster," I grumbled. "I need sugar."

"Finally, a complaint I can sympathize with," he pontificated. "You won't believe how long it's been since I heard from a girl after my own heart, like you." He smiled and snapped his fingers again, and the warehouse was now a candy warehouse. I grabbed a bag of Skittles and tore it open.

"So, what are you doing in not-my-bedroom?" I asked, mimicking his style to see what would happen. It can be a good measure of somebody's ego and/or self-esteem. The Trickster immediately got a stupid grin on his face and started acting ridiculous- clear symptoms of an inflated ego.

"I'm so glad you asked that, Keigh," he said, in his best snake-oil-salesman style. "As you may be aware, your father has requested that I- assist you in relocating yourself and protecting sensitive information about your identity. I'm here to make sure your ride into a new life is as smooth as possible."

"Wow," I mocked. "That was some good baloney. How long did you spend practicing that speech?"

"I'm naturally eloquent," he preened. I threw aside the empty bag of Skittles and grabbed a package of Reese's Pieces. Hey, if I have to start a completely new life in a totally unfamiliar place, I might as well make the most of it.

"Of course you are," I smiled. "Did your Mommy tell you that?"

"I don't have a Mommy, and Daddy never says anything."

The Trickster made a fake pouty face, but I could see that he was masking some real misery.

"Well, hey, then, we ought to be able to get along," I said quickly, before he could start crying or yelling. "I never knew my mother, and Dad's pretty okay sometimes, but he can be a little distant, so I totally get it."

He looked at me shrewdly. "I will be checking up on you regularly, so it's entirely possible that you may see me around. Just look for candy wrappers."

He cleared his throat and waved his hand between our faces to get my attention. "Now, you have an eentsy-weentsy crush on our Deany-poo, yes?"

I blushed and ducked my head. "You're not supposed to know about that."

"Dean likes babies. Maybe we should get you one, you know? Like a child actor."

"I'm not so sure that's a good-" He snapped his fingers, and an adorable baby was in his arms.

"Aw, look, he's so cute," I said. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," said the Trickster, smirking.

"How am I going to take care of him, Trickster?"

He made a face. "Yeah, about that, you can call me Loki. That _is_ one of my names. You'll have help with the baby."

"Loki, huh? Shall I name him Tom, just for you?" I reached out to take Tommy, and Loki carefully eased him into my arms.

"Wah," said Tommy, reaching towards my face.

"What kind of help?" I asked, still looking at Tommy.

"I'm taking you to a family that supports the hunting community. They know the Winchesters a little bit, so you'll have to stay low profile, but they won't freak out if you know too much. You'll need a new identity, of course, and preferably a new appearance."

I wasn't really listening. I was too busy rocking Tommy. Surprisingly, Loki didn't seem to care that I was completely ignoring him.

"What do you want me to look like?" I asked. "What does he want me to look like, Tommy?"

"A little younger would be preferable," said Loki. "You look like a twenty-year-old, but you act like a teenager."

"Well, I'm five," I admitted. "Go figure."

"At least you're a few years older than your hypothetical child," he said. I laughed. Tommy squealed.

"So how old is Tommy?"

"Five minutes? A few thousand years? Meh, we'll go with seven months."

" _Loki_ ," I complained, giggling. "Aw, he's so little. Look at his little fingernails, Loki."

Loki sighed.

"Sorry," I said. "What were you saying?"

"You need to change your appearance. Your father tells me you have some shapeshifting abilities. Ideally, you want to look different enough that facial recognition software will not recognize you as the same person, and also you would ideally look a little younger than you do, maybe around seventeen or eighteen."

"Okay," I said. "I'll need a mirror so I can see what I look like. Then I won't forget and shift back to my original appearance."

"Sure," said Loki. A crib with baby toys and a blanket appeared behind him, and I reluctantly set Tommy down.

We spent a while fussing with my appearance. I didn't like anything that didn't look like how I usually look.

"Can't I just get a wig?" I complained.

"Consider yourself lucky. You won't have to go through all the camera dodging usually associated with staying low."

At least changing my face wasn't too difficult. I gave myself hazel eyes instead of brown, made my nose a little shorter, and gave myself dimples. Then I changed them to blue. I played with the shade for a few minutes.

"Can I please at least keep my hair the same?" I had multi-tone brown hair, somewhere between kinky and tightly curly, sliding from darker brown than my dad's hair at the top to light brown at the bottom. It looked really cute with my new blue eyes. I didn't want to give it up.

"Maybe. It would make it easier for your dad to find you. That has both positives and negatives."

"Dad can find me anyway. You're sending me to Hunters, right?"

"Hunter support. Ellen and Jo Harvelle. Bill Harvelle died hunting, so they don't hunt."

I was impressed. Loki had probably found the safest people for me to be around. They wouldn't be scared if I was weird, and wouldn't try to kill me unless I was really weird.

"Dad can find me."

"Does Crowley keep photographs of you?"

"Yes. And they would have my hair. But, Trickster, I _like_ my hair. It's _my hair_."

"I can see that," said Loki. "Unfortunately, so will Lucifer."

I popped back and forth between my original appearance and my new one, trying to get used to it. In between, I was black smoke. Loki saw it and freaked out.

"Leviathan?" he gasped, backing up. He picked up Tommy and tried to run away from me. I let him get away, then sat on the pallet and cried. The crib and the candy were gone.

"Dad," I sobbed, "come get me."

Crowley appeared. At first, he was scowling, but then he saw me crying and softened.

"Keigh, what happened?" he asked.

I morphed back to my original appearance.

"He found out I'm a Leviathan and ran off. I can't do it, Dad. I don't belong with normal people. I just want to go home."

"Loki is _not_ normal people. I'm sorry, I should have warned you that I didn't tell him about your mother. This is my fault, Keigh."

"Yeah, it's your fault, but not because you didn't tell him. You shouldn't have tried to send me away. I'm not ready. I can't act like a human."

"You didn't even know you had to," Crowley argued. "Stop your bloody whining. It's my fault, and we're going home."

"But if Lucifer's going to kill everybody-"

"It's not like Lilith is on the last seal. We can take five bloody minutes! Are you coming home now, or not?" he shouted.

I wasn't ready for screaming. I turned into black smoke and fled the building. I just wanted to be anywhere else. I didn't think about where I would go, so I was mildly surprised to find myself at Bobby's house.

Bobby was home, and came into the room when he heard me land.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Don't ask," I said. "Everybody's scared of me."

"That's ridiculous," said Bobby.

I sniffed. "Yeah, whatever. You're not half Leviathan."

"Come into the kitchen and let me get you some coffee. Or something stronger, if you'd prefer."

"Nah. I think I'm still underage. I'll take the coffee, though. Bobby, I mean, Mr. Singer, how come you're not screaming and running?"

"Bobby is fine. Stop being ridiculous and come have some coffee. You need to calm down, or you're going to have a heart attack."

I shrugged and went into the kitchen. I explained what happened over coffee. I basically told Bobby everything, including why my Dad wanted me to lay low for a while. He just listened.

"And then I came here. I didn't really think about where I was going. Dad is going to be mad- he's already stressing out about me, and then I just ran off who knows where…"

"And now this Trickster guy thinks you're a Leviathan. That could be trouble," said Bobby.

"I guess I really botched it, didn't I?"

"This isn't your fault, Keigh."

"Yeah? Whose fault is it?" I asked, starting to raise my voice.

"Sometimes things like this are nobody's fault," said Bobby. "Sometimes all you can do is make the best of a bad situation. So that's what we're going to do."

"Okay," I said. "What are we going to do?"

"I want you to talk to the Winchesters when they come back. They're out investigating a wishing well that seems to be the real deal. It's a pretty easy case, and I think they'll probably finish up soon. If I send Dean a message saying I have pie, they'll come right over as soon as they finish this case."

I shook my head furiously. "I can't talk to Dean Winchester," I said. Then I realized I needed a reason. "I went back in time once and met him when he and Sam were kids. I'll mess up the time stream."

"No, you won't. Not if it's their past, and your past. That's a real lousy excuse, Keigh. Now tell me the real reason you don't want to talk to Sam and Dean."

I sighed and buried my face in my sleeve. "IhaveacrushonDean."

"I think you should give it a try. The Winchesters may be able to help you. If you think Hunters are wild cards, Sam and Dean are wild cards squared. I'll explain to them that you're not a monster-"

"Then you'll be lying," I growled. "There's a reason everybody is scared of me. I'm scary." I realized the kitchen was shaking and tried to slow myself down. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I didn't mean to yell in your house."

"I think you're more afraid of yourself than anybody else is of you," said Bobby.

I dug my fingernails into my palms. "Fine," I whispered. "I'll talk to your stupid Winchesters. I should check on my dad. I'll be back with a toothbrush in half an hour."

"You don't have to stay over if you don't want to," said Bobby. "I can always call you if the boys show up."

I nodded and disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

Entry 15

I was paying so little attention where I was going that I ran right into somebody.

The guy was instantly terrifying. His sharp blue eyes seemed to pierce right into my soul. I couldn't explain why he scared me. He seemed just as nervous as me.

"What are you?" I demanded, trying to avoid his gaze.

"I'm an angel of the Lord. We received a report that a Leviathan had escaped from Purgatory. I found you easily. You're not a Leviathan."

"Sort of," I said. "I'm a Leviathan cross."

"That's not supposed to be possible," said the angel.

"My dad was in Purgatory, okay, and he's a demon. His name is Crowley; maybe you've heard of him. Am I in trouble?"

"No," the angel decided. "I'm already watching over the Winchesters. I can keep an eye on you at the same time."

I shuddered. If I did anything stupid, even accidentally, there's no knowing what would happen to me. Or him. I wondered which of us would be more likely to die if it came down to a fight.

"Wait. Are you Castiel?" I asked, but he was gone. Great. Now what? If I went home, maybe he would back off, but then maybe he wouldn't. He could kill Dad, and Ruby, and everybody else I know. Probably not Lilith, not that I would exactly care if she went bye-bye. But if he killed Dad, I would have nobody to protect me from Her Majesty the Freak. I would be better off in Hell.

I should not have scared that Trickster. Worst move of my entire life.

Maybe I should have called him back. Said that I wasn't going to hurt him, that I was really Keigh. Dad could have backed me up.

Is Dean going to be as scared of me as every other person except Bobby?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

Thanks to Granny for their review. I will definitely continue writing. :-)

Entry 16

I should be relieved that the angel didn't seem scared of me. Maybe that means I'm not destined to destroy the world. But I'm still panicking.

I went back to Crowley's. Where else was I going to go? I've been hiding in my bedroom, trying to decide whether to unpack. Crowley's working, and pretty much ignoring me. I'm not sure what he has to work on. If he were going through his old records and putting together a story for Lucifer in case he gets out, and picking some papers to hide somewhere, I would get it, but no. He's just sitting at his desk half the time, writing stuff down and digging through paper stacks, and out the other half of the time. He doesn't bother sleeping, I guess because it's a vessel and not really his body? But he's been using it for a while. Or maybe, as a cross, I'm less messed up than an actual demon? Anyway, I sleep, and he doesn't. Doesn't eat a ton, either, mostly just coffee and alcohol. Boy, does he ever obsess about his suits, though.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

Hi, readers,

So, I know it's been a few days. I will probably be a little slower with this story while I'm working on my new one: The Archangel Kitten. It's Romance/Hurt/Comfort. Soulmates AU where Michael, who lost most of his grace fighting Lucifer and has been turned into a kitten by Gabriel, is the soulmate of Sarah Blake.

Feel free to go check it out.

Entry 17

I knew when Bobby summoned me. I was too nervous to go immediately. I knew Dean and Sam would be there. Last time I'd met them, Sam avoided me, and Dean- um, I won't get into that, actually. He was a disaster I never recovered from. He doesn't have that adorable tall-and-skinny with long eyelashes and crazy hair look anymore, but I definitely still have a crush on him. I didn't think I could handle meeting him in person.

So I dawdled, got dressed, put on some lipstick, took off the lipstick, braided my hair, unbraided my hair, tried to put it in a bun, failed, got mad, broke my lamp, explained to Crowley why my lamp was broken (you know, general stress, hair won't cooperate), changed into a t-shirt and jeans, picked out some jewelry, changed my mind a couple of times without changing my actual outfit, and finally worked up the courage to go over there, only to change my mind again and go grab a water bottle.

Once I got to Bobby's house, it occurred to me that I didn't need the water bottle, and I almost went back to put it back in the fridge, but then I remembered that I could just disintegrate it. I know, I know, not good conservation of entropy. (For my hypothetical human readers- not that anybody should be reading my personal journal, and if you are, stop right now- just be aware that environmentalism among humans may not be exactly the same as environmentalism among other groups.)

Before I got around to actually disintegrating the water bottle, Bobby came in, followed closely by Dean and Sam, who were looking kind of tense, especially considering they were in Bobby's house. I mean, seriously, what's going to happen to them in Bobby's house?

Dean, um- wow. He's so much more- like _there_ , when it's in person. Like, you cannot escape from his existence.

I think I may have just stared at Dean for like the next two minutes or something. He's like, Dean, you know? Like for real. It was actually pretty cool. Actually it was kind of awesome. But completely terrifying.

Eventually, Sam cleared his throat.

"I think she likes you, Dean," he said. Then Dean cleared _his_ throat. He looked like he wanted to flex his muscles or something.

"So, you're Keigh?" asked Sam finally, interrupting my staring contest with Dean.

"Yeah," I said. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Actually, you're late," said Bobby. "We summoned you over three hours ago."

"Sorry," I said reluctantly. I wasn't sure what to do. I'd never been supposed to be anywhere.

"Listen," said Sam. "If you don't want to be here, nobody's making you be here."

"That's sweet of you, Sammy, but actually I'm here because Bobby asked me to be. Meeting you two bucket-heads wasn't exactly my idea."

"Is it true that you're Crowley's little bitch?" asked Dean.

"No," I said. "Crowley is my dad. Also, if you want to keep your tongue, try using it to say nice things."

"Alright, that's enough," said Bobby. "I can see you two aren't going to get along easy, but you could at least try."

I looked at my shoes. "Sorry," I said.

"Yeah, whatever," said Dean. I could tell the idea of a demon's daughter being sorry for something wasn't on his radar.

The silence got awkward, and I looked away again. Anywhere but Dean. Sam took the chance to douse me with holy water.

Bobby went easy on me. Sam must've dumped a whole bucket of the stuff right in my face. I screamed, and for a second my face felt like it must be tomato red. Then it faded. Everybody just sort of stood there frozen, except for Bobby who'd seen what happened with me and holy water before.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked.

"What, because getting messed over by holy water is supposed to make me want to trust you?" asked Dean, annoyed. He looks so cute when he gets annoyed. I wonder why nobody else teases him just to see the look on his face.

"Fine, be that way," I said. "I'd think you'd trust Bobby, though. Um, I mean, Mr. Singer."

"I told you to call me Bobby," said Bobby.

"Sorry," I said.

"Quit apologizing," said Bobby. "Now, the boys already ate dinner, but I think I still have some pie left. Why don't we all just sit down and talk about this?"

"Okay," I said.

"Sure," said Sam at the same time.

"Wait, you have more pie and you didn't tell me?" said Dean, rushing ahead of us into the kitchen and going through all of the cupboards trying to find the pie. Sam and I laughed. Bobby sighed and helped Dean find the pie before he could tear apart the whole kitchen.

The Winchesters seemed a lot more relaxed once we were all eating pie. I explained to them what I am, what I know about myself, and why Crowley wanted me in 'witness protection.' Sam listened and asked questions, and Dean ate pie.

I agreed to let Dean and Sam try to take me on a hunt and see what happens. So, the next case they get, I'll be tagging along.

Bobby says he doesn't trust me to come when summoned, so he gave me a cell phone. It just has his number and Dean's. That way, if I'm late to show up, they can call me and bug me. Whatever makes them feel better, I guess. It can't be easy, being human. I would miss having invincibility and super powers.


	18. Chapter 18

Entry 18

Sam called. Ruby sent them a case. I haven't figured out what I'm going to do. I'm wondering why Ruby gave them this particular case. She says it's some girl that the demons are interested in. Maybe I can get Crowley to tell me something, but if it's not his mission, he may not know much.

Ruby doesn't know that I've met the Winchesters, unless Sam told her. Crowley seems to be ignoring the whole situation, just letting me make my own decisions. I doubt that's going to last, but maybe he just doesn't want to get between me and Lilith if we have a fight. Or maybe he thinks I can handle it. We'll see.

I'm looking up the girl, Anna, right now. Apparently she has two parents who love each other and her. She's had some kind of mental issue when she was little, but got better. Apparently she's having a relapse and thinks she can hear angels talking. She escaped from a mental hospital. The Winchesters are going to see if they can find her.

While Dean and Sam go talk to the girl, I think I will go see what her parents know.


	19. Chapter 19

Entry 19

I went to Anna's parents' house. They were able to fill out the story a little more and seemed to hope that I might be able to help them find Anna. I told them I was a private detective, and that the FBI (Dean and Sam, wouldn't you know) were also working on the case. They expressed surprise that the FBI would be interested in Anna, but seemed to believe me.

Anna is the "miracle" daughter of Richard and Amy Milton, who were an infertile couple until they had Anna. Apparently, when she was little, she claimed that Mr. Milton was not her real father, and that her real father was angry and wanted to kill her. Scared, the Miltons took Anna to a child psychiatrist, who convinced her that she was really a human and the Miltons' daughter, after which Anna seemed better. She was fine until about two months ago, when she came down with "schizophrenia" and thought that she could hear angels and that the Apocalypse was imminent.

The thing is, Anna's details sounded pretty accurate for a crazy person. She described the exact situation with the seals, and even had some interesting drawings. Putting two and two together, I decided Anna probably really could hear angels. I wondered if she was a cross, like me. If so, who was her father, and why would he want to kill her?

I'm headed back home for the moment. It will take the Winchesters at least two more days to get there, and I don't want to spoil their fun. Anyway, I want to see if my dad knows anything.


	20. Chapter 20

Entry 20

OK, wow. Not sure I'm on the right case. Dad did know- Anna is… well, or I guess, she was an angel. Apparently without their grace, they're sort of like humans, and that's what happened to Anna. Now, all we know is she was an angel, somehow lost her grace, and has grown up thinking she's human.

Anna might kill me when she finds out she's an angel. I have no idea. I'm sure it wouldn't be a fun playdate. Bobby's on the Winchesters' side, so if I tell him what I know, he'll just tell them. I want to see what they figure out on their own. Besides, I don't know what happened to Anna's grace, so she's probably happier not knowing she's really an angel. She should just try to live a normal human life while she has the chance.

Bonus question: Alastair is after Anna. Do I want to know anything about him? Maybe, maybe not. Dad makes it sound like he's a real creep and also pretty dumb.

But, if I skip the case, Dean and Sam may not offer again, and I'll be letting Bobby down.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

 **Long one this time, hope you all enjoy it. My other story, the Archangel Kitten, may or may not be wrapping up, so that might affect how often I post this one. I do have a few chapters of buffer between writing and publishing, in case I hit a block.**

 **The next one is also longer.**

Entry 21

D&S made it to town, so I teleported over to talk to them. Since I didn't bring a suit and have no practice impersonating FBI or whatever stupidness, they sent me to go talk to Anna's parents (I didn't mention that I'd already been), while they went to the Connor Beverly Behavioral Medicine Center, where Anna escaped from.

I had already talked to Anna's parents, so I was a little slow about getting there. If I'd been just a little faster maybe I could have saved them.

When I got there, I had a creepy feeling about the whole thing. I sneaked around the back. There were two demons already in the house.

"They're mine," I said, quickly. "Get out or I'll send you back."

One of them fled. The other decided to argue.

"Getting feisty, are we? I hear you're a _half-breed_."

"Oh, I'm only half demon alright. The other half is worse."

It grinned sickeningly and slit the Miltons' throats in one smooth motion, then fled the scene.

"NO!" I screamed. I was too late. If only I had gotten here first. If I'd known, I could have had them lay down salt. I was so freaked out that I forgot what the demons looked like, so there was no way I could track them and nothing I could do. I sat on the floor and waited for the Winchesters to get here and cried.

When I heard the Impala drive up, I opened the front door from the inside and came out. Sam noticed first that something was wrong.

"Keigh! Are you okay? What happened?" he asked. I shook my head numbly. I didn't want to talk. They'd see for themselves.

Dean wasn't paying attention. "Hey, sweetheart, you learn anything?"

I clenched my fist and disappeared into the house. Dean and Sam went in and saw the Miltons lying in their own blood.

Dean took pictures and looked for clues and rambled on about how important Anna must be. Sam tried to talk to me.

"Keigh, believe me, I know how hard this is. Hunting is never easy. Especially when you lose people. But you have to come out. If you want to be a Hunter, you can't run away. You have to work through things."

I materialized. "Fine," I said. "You want me to be a Hunter; you want to talk; talk. I don't promise to talk back."

"Of course she doesn't want to talk," said Dean. "She's a demon bitch. This is what they do."

"Dean, let's not jump to conclusions," said Sam. "Did you talk to the Miltons, Keigh?"

I couldn't answer, so I shrugged. Somehow Sam got us all in the Impala. Dean drove. We talked.

"This wasn't the first time I went to see them. I went when you guys got the case, because it was going to take you three days to drive here."

"Okay," said Sam. "Did you get anything?"

"I don't remember. It was a long time ago," I said.

"So, did you get here and find them dead already?" asked Sam.

"No," I yelled. "I got here and there were demons and one of them killed them both in front of me! So stop asking!"

I vanished again. This time I didn't pay attention to what they were saying. Instead, I went home.

When Crowley saw me crying and freaking out, he pulled me into a hug. I just cried for about ten minutes. Finally, he asked me what happened.

"Keigh, you look awful. What's going on?"

I hid under my hair. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Honey, you need to talk about it. Whatever this is, it's destroying you. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I watched people die."

"Okay?..."

"That stupid case, Dad, like I was asking you about. I went on a case with Sam and Dean and now those people are dead and it's all my fault."

"Sam and Dean are not dead," said Crowley.

"No, Dad, it's not them. That girl, Anna, she's a freak like me but she didn't know it, and her parents died, and I [huge sob] couldn't stop it."

Crowley patted me awkwardly on the back. "Keigh, it's not your fault."

I didn't want to talk about it. Somehow the whole story just fell out of me. It felt better knowing Dad knew, but I would have rather just tried to forget about it.

"Keigh, you made the right decision to tell me. This was just going to eat you up inside."

"I can't go back. They'll hate me. Dean thought I killed them. I didn't. It wasn't my fault."

"That's right. It wasn't your fault. You did the best you could to save them. It's the demons that killed them that are at fault, Keigh. If Sam and Dean blame you, it's because they're stupid."

Hearing Crowley say Dean and Sam were stupid made me laugh. It's not like I had never seen death before. I just was never there to try to stop it. I was really nervous about going back to talk to the Winchesters again, though. I knew I tended to keep vanishing, but what could I do? I wasn't going to sit my butt in their stupid car for three whole days, and I didn't think they would want to be teleported around with me.

"I think you should go back. If they pick on you, just call me, and I'll teach them a lesson about whose daughter not to bully."

"No, I'm okay. I'll go. You don't have to get in some stupid fight with Sam and Dean, Dad. I'm a grownup."

Crowley cleared his throat. "You're six."

"So? You wanna discuss how old you really are, Dad? Huh? Or is how old you look good enough for you?"

"Fair enough," said Crowley. "Good luck, Keigh. Please call me if you need anything."

I nodded and teleported into the Winchesters' car.

"Hi," I said to get their attention.

"Keigh," said Sam, surprised. "You shouldn't have left like that. I called and called you, but you weren't answering. We didn't know what happened to you."

"I know. I wasn't listening. I went home to talk to my dad," I explained.

"We drove around, waiting for you to come back," said Dean. "We know where we're going next. Sam and I saw this church, and he recognized the window from one of Anna's drawings. Sam made some calls- it's her father's church. We think that's where she might be."

"It makes sense," said Sam. "We just didn't want to keep going without you. In case you were coming back. Keigh, it's been like two hours."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I know I disappear a lot. I should have told you where I was going. So- let's see this church, huh?"

When we got to the church, we saw someone moving. Like the macho idiots they are, Dean and Sam got out their guns. To find a lost girl. Seriously, bros, that is a whole new level of _OVERKILL_. I looked at them like they had three heads, but they ignored me.

I guess, between us, we did have three heads. Okay, off topic, sorry. (But like I said, you shouldn't be reading this anyway. It's my personal journal.)

When Sam and Dean saw that it was just Anna, they did put away their weapons. I hid behind Dean and tried not to look scary.

"Anna? We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help," said Sam. "My name is Sam, this is my brother, Dean, and our friend Keigh."

"Sam?" asked Anna, starting to come out of hiding. "Not Sam Winchester?"

"Uh- yeah," said Sam.

Anna stood in front of us. "And you're Dean? _The_ Dean?"

You should have seen the look on Dean's face. I was a little jealous. He stared at Anna like she'd just told him he was the cutest guy in the world.

"Well, yeah. _The_ Dean, I guess," said Dean, holding back a goofy grin. And staring at Anna. Aah! Not fair. I guess _I_ never called him " _The_ Dean," though.

"It's really you," said Anna. "But who's your friend? Something's wrong with her face."

I resisted the temptation to chuck her out the church window she loved so much. If Dean wanted to like her and not me, good for him. She looked like an airhead or a player to me, anyway. If the first, he'll get bored of her drama, and if the latter, she'll probably dump him and then maybe I'll have a chance.

"It's complicated," said Sam. "She's a friend. Don't worry."

Anna focused on Dean. "The angels talk about you, you know," she told him. "You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us."

Queen of the run-on. No, I understand, I really do. Dean likes you and not me and you can't even end a sentence.

Anna turned to Sam. "And- some of them don't like you at all." Sam made a face. Then she turned to me. "But you I've never heard of. I don't know anything about you. Sam, Dean, you shouldn't trust her. I think she's a demon."

"Well, thanks, for the vote of confidence," I said. "I'm glad to see that puppy dog here likes you. But I prefer to consider myself a friend of Bobby Singer's."

"Like I said, she's a friend," said Sam, possibly a little more ready to defend me since Anna dissed him too.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you."

"So, you talk to angels?" asked Dean, seeming more focused on the mission and less enamored of Anna. Maybe. It was too early to say, anyway.

"Oh, no, no way," said Anna. "They probably don't even know I exist. I just overhear them."

"You overhear them?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, sometimes they talk, and- I just- hear them. In my head."

Anna looked stressed. She looked like the perfect cute little damsel in distress for Dean to save. OK, no, I should give Dean a chance. Maybe he won't fall for her.

Dean was still on the case.

"Like, right now?" he asked.

Anna shook her head. "Not right this second. But a lot. And I can't shut them out. There are so many of them."

Dean looked her in the eyes. "So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies, when really you were just- tuning into angel radio?" He smiled reassuringly. Why does he have to be so cute when he's looking at Anna but have no interest in me? Damn. Maybe I should be wearing skinny jeans and a cute top and talking in a high-pitched, fluffy angel voice.

"Yes," said Anna. "Thank you."

If Sam hadn't said something and broken their locked gaze, I don't know what I would've done. But he did.

"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" he asked.

"I can tell you exactly," said Anna firmly. "September 18th."

Dean looked shocked and turned to Sam and me. "Day I got out o' hell," he whispered to Sam.

"First words I heard, clear as a bell," said Anna. "'Dean Winchester is saved.'"

"Yeah, cut the fluff," I said. "I'm sure you think that's real romantic. But I'm getting tired of all this fluffy bonding stuff. You don't want to date Dean. He's footloose. He can't keep a girl."

Dean looked shattered. He cleared his throat and looked at Anna. "Don't listen to her. She's just jealous 'cause she can't date me, 'cause we're cousins." He grinned. You know how Dean always thinks that if he looks cute, people will buy what he's saying? Like that.

Anna stared at us with wide eyes. "No. She's not your cousin," she said, shaking her head vigorously. "Dean, you need to be careful. Something's not right with her."

Dean turned to Sam. "You think she's legit?"

Sam shrugged. "This is above my paygrade, man."

"Well, at least we know why the demons want you so bad," said Dean, grinning cheerfully at Anna. She smiled back. "They get ahold of you, and they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-Angel."

Anna grinned and Dean blushed and smiled. I hate them.

"Hey, do you know, are my parents okay?" asked Anna. "I didn't go home. I was afraid."

Ruby busted in and Anna screamed.

"You got the girl? Good. Let's go," said Ruby.

I hid behind a statue. Or whatever they call them in churches. Ruby was going so fast she didn't see me.

"Oh! Her face!" said Anna, looking horrified.

"It's okay, she's here to help," said Sam.

"Don't be so sure," Dean cautioned.

"We have to hurry," argued Ruby. "A demon's coming. A big-timer. We can fight later, Dean."

"That's convenient," said Dean. "Showing up right when we find the girl, with some bigwig on your tail?"

"I didn't bring him. You did," said Ruby.

Anna was freaking out. Dean and Ruby looked like they were going to be arguing for about five hours. I did the sensible thing and fled the scene. This time, I just went to the Impala. I kept listening.

"What was that?" Ruby was saying. Caught.

"It was just the wind," said Dean, trying to cover for me.

I heard gasping, and then Ruby saying, "It's too late. He's here."

I knew Dean and Sam wouldn't want me to call Dad, and anyway, who knew what side he would be on? So I sneaked around outside, trying to figure out what was going on.

I ran right into the blue-eyed angel I'd seen before. This time, he had a buddy with him. A tall, muscular, glowering buddy who was even scarier. Before I knew it, I had a knife at my throat.

"Easy, Uriel," said the blue-eyed angel.

Uriel sputtered. "But it's a filthy demon hybrid," he complained. "We should kill it, Castiel."

So he _was_ Castiel. The same one who pulled Dean out of Hell.

"I'm sorry," I said, holding my hands up where they could see them. "I promise I'm not existing on purpose. I'm not going to fight you."

I heard Sam screaming and turned my head.

"Kill me if you have to," I said desperately. "Please go save Sam."

Next thing I know, Sam and Dean come flying out the window of the church.

"Go," said Castiel. "We're not going to kill you." I ran after Sam and Dean.

We went back to their motel room, where I'm writing this. Dean and Sam are busy fixing up their own injuries, since they refused my help. I guess they're still a little creeped out by me. Dean is still really bothered about Sam's abilities from the demon blood, so I guess I'm just surprised he's willing to trust me at all. Sam explained that Ruby has Anna, so we're just waiting for her to contact us.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N

I loved writing this chapter, hope y'all enjoy it. 3

Entry 22

After Dean and Sam had a long conversation about why Sam trusts Ruby, Ruby herself appeared. She'd possessed a maid bringing towels to our room, and took us to some kind of old barn thing. I have to say, after Sam's explanation, it kind of clicked why he likes Ruby. She's actually a really good actress. She acts like she really cares about Sam, like she's actually just a freelance demoness just running around doing her thing, which is helping Sam just because she likes him. I guess I can see how it wouldn't necessarily be so obvious to Sam that she's lying. He doesn't know her. Ruby is doing a really good job.

Anyway, we got to the barn, no biggie, and even poor Anna was convinced that Ruby is OK. Well, y'all idiots, Ruby's _mission_ is to convince Sam she's OK. Not much surprise if she _pretends_ to be a good person. But, I guess, if they had the sense to not trust her, they probably also wouldn't trust me, and I wouldn't like that too much, so there are benefits to naïveté.

Dean told Ruby he owed her for saving Sam's life. It was really awkward. He's so cute when he's trying to deal with relationships and emotions, but I felt so bad that he was trusting Ruby again, even a little bit. Nothing good can come of it.

Then Anna asked if she could call her parents, and Sam had to tell her- you know what. I felt that sting in my nose before I'm about to cry, and ran out of the barn. And right into- guess who- that dratted blue-eyed angel again.

"Aah! I'm sorry. Don't kill me! Please, I won't do it again," I yelled incoherently, and tried to run away into the woods. On foot. I am getting so stupid. It must be from hanging around with humans so much.

Sticks snapped loudly as I fell to the ground after tripping on a rock. I turned frantically. Castiel was offering me his hand.

I looked at him like he had three heads. Why would he offer to help me? Even Uriel seemed not to have any snotty remarks to say. I looked around, but there was nowhere to run. I looked back at Castiel. He didn't look like he was mad at me or wanted to kill me. I couldn't believe what was happening, but I took his hand and let him help me up.

"You guys are crazy," I said, a little out of breath. "You should be trying to kill me."

"We're here for Anna," said Castiel. "Stay behind us. Don't try to stop us, or we will kill you."

"Got it," I said, still shaking. No way was I getting in the way of an angel, anyway.

I followed them to just outside the door. Castiel blew the door open with a mighty wind. Angels are such drama kings. I guess they're so scary that they can get away with it, though.

After letting everybody's hair blow around for a moment, just for effect, Castiel and Uriel walked into the barn. I stayed close behind them. No way was I going to do anything to make them think I was a threat.

Ruby's face paled and her eyes snapped black.

Dean and Sam looked at the three of us carefully.

"Please tell me you're here to help," said Dean. "We've been having demon issues all day."

"I can see that," said Uriel. "You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?"

Angels hate demons. They were totally going to kill me, I was sure. So why hadn't they?

Dean and Sam made no attempt to explain anything, so Castiel got to the point.

"We're here for Anna," he said.

Dean got annoyed. "Here for her, like, here for her?" he asked.

"Stop talking," snapped Uriel, getting angry. At least he wasn't mad at me yet. I backed away from Uriel and stood behind Castiel, hoping he wouldn't let Uriel kill me if Uriel got even madder.

"Give her to us," commanded Uriel.

Sam eyed the angels. "Are you going to help her?" he asked.

"No," said Castiel. "She has to die."

So, this is what they were worried I was going to get in the way of. I wasn't even sure who was right, so why would I get myself killed? I know better than to mess with angels.

Sam and Dean's faces hardened.

"You want Anna?" Sam asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Out of the way," said Uriel.

"Whoa, whoa, okay," said Dean. "I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever. But it's no reason to gank her." He smiled, trying to get Uriel to agree that that was silly.

Uriel matched Dean's smile. "Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle."

Dean looked at them in shock.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" he said.

"Dean, don't swear in front of angels," I said. Then I clapped my hand over my mouth. I had definitely not meant to get in on this discussion.

"He's a mud monkey," said Uriel. "Of course he swears."

"Hey, we don't all swear," I said, angrily. "I mean, um, sir. I'm sorry."

"You're not a mud monkey," said Uriel. "I know what you are."

"Well, they don't all," I said quietly, sort of hiding behind Castiel. "Besides, Dean's not a mud monkey either. He's a human. Just because humans are the most like monkeys doesn't mean they evolved from them, and just because you're a theistic evolutionist doesn't mean God is."

"Well, God isn't here," said Uriel. "So I'll call humans whatever I want to call them."

" _Uriel_ ," said Castiel. He glared at Uriel, who shut up.

I couldn't believe I was in the middle of a fight between two angels, and it wasn't even over who got to kill me first.

"Give us Anna," said Castiel to Dean and Sam.

"Anna's an innocent girl," said Sam.

"No," said Castiel. "Anna is far from innocent."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" said Sam.

"It means, she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing," said Uriel. "Now give us the girl."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. I could tell what they were both thinking, and apparently they could tell, too.

"Sorry," said Dean. "Get yourself another one. Try JDate."

"Who's gonna stop us?" asked Uriel. "You two? Or this demon whore?"

He attacked Ruby, throwing her against the wall, and then trying to kill her with his angel powers. Castiel and Sam looked at each other. Dean went after Uriel, first trying to hit him with his gun, then trying to punch Uriel. Uriel grabbed Dean's fist and twisted it back until Dean gasped.

Castiel started towards Sam.

"Cas, stop. Please," said Sam. Castiel put two fingers to Sam's forehead and Sam passed out. Then he turned to me.

"It's okay. I won't do anything, I promise," I said.

Castiel nodded. "Stay out of the fight, Keigh."

Uriel was beating Dean up, hitting and kicking Dean's face.

"Been waiting for this," he said gleefully.

Castiel put his hand on the door handle, and everything went crazy.

Light was everywhere. I saw Castiel and Uriel get blown out of the room and disappear. I knelt on the floor, covering my head. Soon, the light faded away, and Ruby and Dean started to breathe again.

Dean spat blood but got up, and then helped Ruby up. Sam squinted and woke up. Ruby went to Sam, and I followed Dean down the stairs to where Anna had drawn some crazy thing on the mirror in her own blood.

Anna looked terrible. She was very pale, and there was a long cut on her wrist that was oozing blood.

"Are they gone?" she asked breathily.

Dean was wrapping her wrist in his handkerchief to stop the bleeding.

"Did you _kill_ them?" he asked.

"No," said Anna. "I sent them away. Far away."

Ruby came down the stairs.

"You want to tell me how?" asked Dean, looking at the mirror.

Anna followed his gaze. "That just popped in my head," she said. "I don't know how I did it. I just did it."

Dean sent Sam to investigate about Anna, while he and Ruby took Anna to the panic room at Bobby's house. I went with them to Bobby's house, but when Ruby tried to offer me a hex bag so that no angel or demon could find me, I refused.

"Tell Sam and Dean that if you guys want to hide with Anna, that's fine, but I'm not taking the risk. If I try to hide from the angels, maybe they'll get mad at me and kill me. It's just not worth it. This isn't my mess, Ruby. I don't even know what Anna did or didn't do to make them so angry. Just don't tell me where you're going, and I won't have anything to tell anybody else."

Ruby shrugged. "Fine by me. I'll tell Sam and Dean."

"Oh, and by the way," I added, "I know you're still working for Lilith. I don't know why you're still messing with Sam. I would think he would have figured out by now that you're not his friend, but I guess not. Just remember that I'm watching you."

Ruby looked like she wanted to stick her tongue out at me, but she just nodded. "Goodbye, Keigh," she said silkily.

I disappeared. I found a nice empty beach by the ocean and teleported my journal over so I could collect my thoughts. That's where I wrote this.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N

So, when I post chapter 25, it will have a bonus chapter associated (same POV).

Enjoy the chapter :-)

Entry 23

It turns out that beach didn't stay too empty. Castiel found me, and I guess he wanted to talk.

"Hello, Keigh," said Castiel.

"Hi," I squeaked. "Are you and your friend okay?"

"Yes. What Anna did could hurt a weakened angel, but Uriel and I are both fine. You're not going into hiding with the Winchesters?"

"I was afraid you'd be mad if I disappeared. I don't want to die," I explained. "Um, Castiel, there's something I don't understand."

"Shoot for it," said Castiel.

"You were going to kill Anna just over something she did, but you're not killing me for what I _am_ ," I said.

"You didn't choose what you are," said Castiel. "God won't hold it against you."

"But Uriel called Ruby all those awful things, and she's not so much worse than me, is she?"

"Man looks at the outward appearance, but the Lord looks at the heart," said Castiel.

I looked at my shoes. "That's for humans," I said. "I'm an abomination. You should smite me where I am."

"Do you really think you deserve to die?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. I closed my eyes. I hoped it would be over quickly. Castiel seemed merciful. Just one big boom, I figured, and a lot of electricity, and I would be gone. One less monster in the world.

I soon realized that either it was over and I hadn't even noticed, or Castiel wasn't smiting me. I opened one eye. We were both still there.

"I'm not going to kill you, Keigh," said Castiel.

"Okaaay… why not? I know you don't trust me. I'm a demon's daughter. You're not stupid. Are you?"

"Who your parents are doesn't matter as much as who _you_ are," said Castiel. "You have a choice to be good or bad. Choose wisely."

"If I pick to be good, I don't think my dad will like it," I said. "And if I pick to be bad, you'll kill me."

"You still have to choose," said Castiel.

"Okay, well, I want to be good, but I don't know how to do it," I said. "Everybody I know is bad. Well, mostly everybody."

"Keigh, I wish I knew all the answers to give you, but I don't," said Castiel.

That startled me. "But you're an angel."

"You should talk to God," said Castiel. "Ask Him to teach you how to be good."

"Won't He be mad? I don't think God wants to talk to somebody like me," I answered. "Besides, how will he hear me over everybody else?"

"God hears everyone that prays to Him," said Castiel.

"But how can that be? Unless He has a million brains or something."

"I don't know how it works," said Castiel. "I just know that it does. But- they say that God is somehow outside of time. I know He created everything, including Time, but I can't wrap my head around the idea of being outside of time any better than you can."

"Wow," I said. "But how can time exist and anybody not be in it? Wouldn't you be, like, frozen in one moment?"

"That would be being even more trapped by time. I would guess that God is somehow _less_ trapped by time than we are."

"I can't figure that out," I said.

"Neither can I."

"Castiel?" I asked, feeling a little braver.

"Yes, Keigh?"

"How come Uriel wants to kill me, and you don't?"

"We are created beings with unique personalities, just as humans are. That means we don't always agree on everything."

"But is Uriel right, or are you?" I asked. "How do you know that you shouldn't just kill me?"

"What do you think?" asked Castiel.

"I told you, you should have killed me," I said. "I don't deserve to be talking to an angel right now. Besides, aren't you supposed to be helping humans, not talking to weird hybrid monsters?"

"You don't need to know my full orders," said Castiel. "It's been an interesting conversation." He stood up and turned to face the ocean. "I'll be watching you," he reminded me before disappearing.

I was an idiot and went straight home. More on that later.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N

So, bonus with next chapter. Don't know if I already mentioned that. In case anybody missed the information, I'm putting up bonus material (from other character's points of view) in a separate story, Story of Keigh- Bonus Material. So far, all from the Trickster's point of view.

Entry 24

So I get in the door, and Dad immediately sprays me down with almost an entire bottle of new car smell.

"Dad, what-"

"Keigh, next time you decide to talk to an angel, clean up before you decide to waltz in the door. I can smell it on you from half a mile away."

"But, Dad, I'm not half a mile away," I objected.

"Oh, no," moaned Crowley. "I know what this is. You've been talking to Castiel, haven't you? I can tell because the social awkwardness rubbed off on you."

"Thanks, Dad," I said sarcastically. "By the way, I just love new car smell. So much that I wanted to smell like a new car for the rest of my life. _NOT_."

"Well, good," said Crowley, "because it's better than smelling like angel. Do you _want_ Lilith to kill you?"

Oh, _Lilith_. I'd forgotten about her. I was so eager to hope that the angels were the biggest kids on the block that I completely forgot.

"You know, Dad, I think Lilith has bigger problems than me if she wants to bust out Lucifer. In fact, if she's successful, if I were her, I wouldn't want to have made too many irreversible policy decisions that he might not like."

"Okay." Crowley's eyes were still watering from all that new car smell. "Well, does it say anything to you that I'd rather have my apartment smell like two thousand new cars than smell like angel?"

"No," I said, eyes tearing up. "But it does say something that you would rather have me smell like a new car than have me carry faint traces of angel scent into the house. You don't spray yourself down after talking to somebody who doesn't smell like you. You don't even notice."

"Besides," I added, "Castiel doesn't smell any worse than the Trickster. Not really."

Crowley frowned. "I've had my suspicions about that, but I kept my mouth shut. You would do well to do the same."

"Listen, Dad, I've had a long day-"

"Go ahead. Take forty winks. I'm sorry about the car spray, Keigh, but I-"

"But you'd rather have me be a new car than your daughter who talked to an angel," I snapped.

"We can discuss it more in the morning," said Crowley tensely. "Go sleep."

"Good night," I said irritably. I laid down but couldn't sleep. Even finishing my journal entry didn't help, so not sure I will get much sleep tonight.


	25. Chapter 25

Entry 25

I woke up in the morning to the sound of crying. I could tell the crying wasn't coming from my room or even the house, so I wasn't sure why I could hear it. I must have been subconsciously listening for someone, someone who was either crying or close to someone who was crying.

I wasn't sure who it was, so I threw on some clothes and teleported to the location. It was the warehouse I had been in with Gabriel. I still couldn't tell where it was. He must have done something to it to throw off my internal GPS.

I wasn't sure why I was there, until I saw the basket in the corner. Little Tommy was in the basket, crying loudly.

I picked up a screaming Tommy and tried to read the note with my other hand (part of a hand?) even though I couldn't hear myself think.

 _Dear Keigh,_

 _I'm leaving you the baby you loved so much. He is real and needs a home. You seemed like a compassionate person, so I only hope you will help take care of a little one who needs you._

 _Someday, maybe I will see you again. Your father explained to me that you really are part Leviathan and still eat only foods that humans eat. He claims you wouldn't hurt a fly. I'm not so sure I believe him, but that is for another day._

 _Best Wishes,_

 ** _Loki_**

I got the important points. Real baby, Loki thinks I can raise him by myself, Loki is stupid…

Of course, I wasn't going to abandon the little guy. First, I needed to figure out why he was freaking out. I hoped he wasn't hungry, since I had nothing to feed a baby. I checked his diaper, but that wasn't it. I wondered if he was too cold in the empty warehouse. He had no hat on. I was pretty sure I had heard something about babies needing to wear hats, but maybe that was littler guys. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around Tommy. He was still fussing, but not screaming quite as loudly.

Then I started to sing to him, to see if that helped. I don't know too many songs, but it seemed to work OK anyway. When Tommy was calmed down enough, I grabbed the basket and teleported us home.

Dad was out on a job, fortunately. I think even he got pretty tired of all that new car smell. I knew I would have to explain Tommy to him later, but for the moment I wanted to let Tommy get used to his new house before we started having stressful conversations. I realized I had nothing ready to take care of a baby. I grabbed a laundry basket, stuffed the bottom with blankets, and tried to set Tommy down in his new crib. It didn't work. He fussed and clung to my shirt, so I gave up and carried him around with me. First stop, computer-land. What is a seven-month-old baby, and how do you take care of it?

It looked like the first thing to do was probably going to be buying a whole lot of stuff. Formula, baby food, bottles, a crib, baby clothes, diapers, and probably more stuff I wasn't even thinking of. Worse, I had no idea whether Crowley would be supportive, try to take over, kick me out, what. But I didn't want to scare Tommy, so I tried not to think about it too much.

After I'd pretty much gotten bored with researching, I noticed Tommy was getting pretty squirmy, so I got out a blanket and spread it out on the floor, then set Tommy down to see what would happen.

I'd set him on his tummy, but he rolled over to his back almost immediately. Note to self: Baby can roll over. He had to try a little harder to roll back onto his tummy, but he did it. Tom proceeded to roll over and over until I had to grab him and plop him back in the middle of the blanket. He rolled onto his stomach and looked up at me.

"Goo-goo. Wah. Mah. Goo," said Tommy.

I flopped on my stomach facing Tommy so we could be at the same level. He smiled and laughed at me. I laughed back.

"Hi, Tommy," I said. "Do you like your new blankie and your new housie? Is you having fun? Hmm? Mommy loves her little Tommy."

Tommy raised his fist. "Agoo, agoo!"

He sat on his bottom and scooched towards me, wrinkling up the blanket. I picked him up and found a story to read him. It was just a book that I had, so no big pictures or baby-friendly animals, but he seemed to like hearing my voice, so I just read to him. He fell asleep while I was reading to him, so I put him in the laundry-basket crib and watched him sleep until Dad came home. I wrote in my journal and just hung out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi, everybody,**

 **Sorry about the two month wait. I got busy with school. I do have some chapters written, so should be more soon.**

Entry 26

When Dad got home, Tommy was fussing again because he'd soiled his diaper and I didn't know what to do- I didn't have any diapers to replace it with.

The first thing he said was, "That baby needs its diaper changed."

"I know," I said, frustrated, "but I don't have any diapers."

Crowley winked and snapped his fingers.

"I'm so dumb," I moaned.

"Keep it together, Keigh," he said gently. "It's stressful enough having a dirty diaper without listening to a huge meltdown at the same time. Now change the baby's diaper. Then you can tell me what the Hell a baby is doing in my house again."

I took the diaper and created a package of baby wipes and a towel. I set Tommy on the towel and tried to figure out what to do next. Crowley ended up having to show me how to change a diaper.

"I don't know anything," I complained.

"Shush," said Crowley. "It's nothing to blame yourself for. You're six years old and you've never had any younger siblings. How would you know? Don't worry. You'll learn. I know you're a smart girl, Keigh. You can do this; you're just going to need some help."

"Okay," I said. Dad took Tommy and sat down, bouncing Tommy gently on his knee.

"So, tell me how you ended up trying to take care of Little Guy here all by yourself," said Crowley.

I took a deep breath and explained about the Trickster, how he'd apparently created a baby out of thin air, and then ran away and left me to find the baby with a note saying he was real. I showed Dad the note and the basket.

It turned out that Dad kept my crib and some of my favorite baby books from when I was little. He was also really good at materializing diapers, but clothes are a little harder, so we're going to buy those tomorrow. I feel less like a parent now and more like I have a little brother. Which is good. I am not ready to be a single parent, that's for sure.

One big problem is figuring out what we're going to feed him. Babies need food like every four hours, so I'm surprised he's not hungry yet. Although, I guess Loki never said Tom was human. I wish I knew what formula Tom was used to, but since Loki didn't say, there's no knowing unless we can get in contact with him. We also don't know how much solid food and baby food Tom's been eating. Dad figures we'll just buy a little of each and see what Tom eats.

I've had a long day. I think we all had one. I guess we'll find out how often Tommy wakes up in the middle of the night.

I begged Dad to let him sleep in my room. I had to move some stuff around, but we managed to fit his crib in, so Dad said yes as long as I come get him if Tom wakes up more than once a night or if I need help with anything.


	27. Chapter 27

**It's a shortie, but chapter lengths are based on Keigh's journal entries, so that's how it is. I only have one more chapter written, so I'll have to start writing again before I can post too much you're bored, you can always check out my other stories. :-)  
**

Entry 27

Tommy woke up at least like five times last night. Eventually I had to move to the couch. Dad says we'll move the crib to his room tomorrow. I tried to argue that teenagers are supposed to be the ones who like to pull all-nighters, but Dad wasn't buying it. I knew he wouldn't. I get grumpy if I don't get at least eleven hours of sleep every night. Dad did say that he's going to have to continue working during the days so Lilith doesn't get suspicious, so I'll have to take care of Tommy then.

That pretty much nixes hunting with the Winchesters, but I can still keep tabs on them and maybe take Tommy to meet them when he's a little older. Only if Dean promises to turn down the language, though. I really don't want Tommy's first word to be a four-letter one. Wait, Mama is four letters. Anyway, you know what I mean.


	28. Chapter 28

**Next few chapters will be about After School Special again, this time from the other side of things. Let me know if anybody has any cool ideas.**

Entry 28

Dean, Sam, and Bobby have all called me. Apparently Anna got her angel juice back and took off after some kind of epic battle. Sam says it was touch-and-go, but Dean says he beat up Alastair and Uriel at the same time. Given what happened last time Uriel and Dean got in a fight, I'm pretty sure Sam is being more truthful. Bobby wanted to know why I left the hunt, so I explained everything that happened, including Tommy. Except I left out the part about being super jealous about Dean and Anna. Sam and Dean probably told him that part anyway.

I'm glad Anna didn't get killed, and I'll be equally happy if she never sees Dean again. I mean, Castiel and Uriel seemed pretty sure Anna needed to die, but I don't know what she could have done worse than Crowley or Ruby would do every day, so I can't really support killing her.

I have not tried praying yet. I guess I'm just really nervous. Not so much that He'd kill me. Castiel seemed pretty sure that wouldn't happen. I'm more worried that if I try talking to God, I'll find out He hates me. That probably wouldn't happen, but what if it did? I just don't want to try.


	29. Chapter 29

Entry 29

Things aren't too bad, really. Tommy's getting settled in, and he's just so cute! I love having a little brother. And Crowley's been really good with him. I should really give him some credit. It can't be easy raising random babies of unknown or unstudied origins. Demons aren't supposed to have kids at all, although it's not that unusual for someone to try to break that rule. Our leftover human instincts tell us to raise progeny to succeed us, and although we- or they, I guess- don't get old and die, we do die, so it does kind of make sense.

I guess demon deals are kind of a way to pass on the hatchet. Not that that's how we think of them, or anything, but that's the accepted way to get more eligible subjects into hell before they get too old and wise or too old and eccentric or too old and lose their invincibility complex and end up going to The Other Place.

I mean, I guess that's a good thing. Really. I wouldn't want Dean to go to Hell when he dies, for example, and the one angel I met, Castiel, seemed really nice. Well, Uriel and Anna weren't nice terribly, but they weren't like demons either. Demons are probably better off in Hell, where it won't smell awful and we only have to worry about each other and not about an angel smiting us or stuff, but for humans, I'd say they're better off in Heaven. For myself, I don't know. I'd rather be a good guy, I guess, although I have absolutely no idea how that ever got in my genes in the first place. Unless Castiel's right, and every creature is born with the choice to be good. Or at least to want to be good. It's just weird, though, because I really don't have any good role models for how to use my kind of powers for good. Like, I'm half demon- okay they're all bad, and my other half is Leviathan- I haven't met a one, but I hear they're mostly bad, if not actually evil. So I'm kinda stuck doing my own thing over here.

At least there's Bobby. He called this morning to tell me the Winchesters found a case that he thinks I should go on. I have until they get there by car to decide, so I can take my sweet time.

It's at Truman High School, the school I attended for a month with Sam and Dean. A girl at the school drowned another girl in a toilet, and now she's trying to claim she was possessed. I don't know how Dean and Sam found the case, but I can see why it looks interesting to them. They seem to think maybe it was a demon, but- I don't know. Sure, it could be, but what's the motivation? I guess we'll find out when we get there. Yeah, I'm going. Hey, Dean and Sam are like my only human friends, except for Bobby. I just have to make sure I keep Tommy safe. I don't really want to leave him here with Crowley, because Crowley's too important and could get summoned at any time. Tom's probably safer with me and Dean and Sam on a case than alone at home or with Crowley and someone who thought summoning him was a good idea. So I'll bring him along. Hey, this is my life. You adopt a baby, it's gotta live with your lifestyle, you know? And this doesn't sound that dangerous. The demon's probably gone anyway.


	30. Chapter 30

**Incoming... DeanxOC! Also, if you haven't gone to check out my Bonus Material, look for my other story, Story of Keigh: Bonus Material. You will get an exclusive chance to observe key scenes from other points of view, like Gabriel and now Dean.**

 **Also, sorry for not posting for months a few chapters back. I've gotten back into writing now that my school year is over, so I have several more chapters written now. It's easier while I'm working with an episode in some ways, because there's more material to work with, but also more work.**

 **Dean and Keigh are so cute! I hope you ship.**

Entry 30

I decided to go, so I met Dean and Sam at the hotel in the morning. We're staying at the Pines, the same motel that the Winchesters stayed at so many years ago. I'm staying at Crowley's, because I can teleport, so there's really no point getting a room. Also, it would be a little awkward, especially since Dean likes one-night stands and I have a crush on him. Needless to say, one-night stands aren't my thing. I would rather be friends with Dean for decades and never get involved with him than have him for a weekend only to get dumped when he finds a new case or a prettier girl. And I don't want Tommy in some strange hotel in a town with a case, with only me to protect him. So I'm just going to come in days.

Dean and Tommy and I are waiting in the car while Sam talks to the girl. Dean says Sam's the best at that stuff. I can see Dean being bad at talking to people, and it's probably most productive one-on-one, so I'm fine with it. The good news is it gives me a chance to talk to Dean and show off my new baby. Dean is totally in love with Tommy, by the way. It's kinda weird but definitely adorable watching Mr. Macho Dean turn into a sixteen-year-old girl every time he sees a baby. It's like he forgets anybody is watching.

Unfortunately, it's way too hard to remember that Dean is a heartless, immature brat about girls when he's cooing over my baby and being sincere and stuff. It's so cute! Somebody explain to me how I'm supposed to ignore that.

Dean caught me staring at him. He winked and went right back to Tommy. He can be so arrogant. But the way his hair flips is _so_ perfect! But he tries to "gank" all monsters. And I'm on that list. But what if I wasn't? What if he forgot I'm a half Leviathan and actually liked me? Would I want that? Would I really want to date Dean Winchester? "Dean and Keigh Winchester," I thought. "Huh. Keigh Winchester. I dunno." I like Dean, but maybe not as a boyfriend. But the only way I'm going to know would be to let him take me on a date.

So I patted Tommy's hair, looked up at Dean, and said softly, "Hey, Dean."

"Yeah, Keigh, what is it?" asked Dean. He did that thing with his eyes where he squints up at you, and you know he's trying to say that he's listening.

"I had a crush on you. In high school," I blurted. "I, uh- kinda still think you're cute."

"Kinda, huh?" said Dean. "Well, uh- that's nice."

"Yeah," I said. "It is. I don't mind liking you. You can be annoying and thick sometimes, but you're not a bad _guy_."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "I'm a guy," he agreed.

"Oh, stop it," I said lightheartedly.

Dean frowned. "I thought you just said you liked me."

I slapped him lightly. "Be sensible, Dean," I said. "I like the real you. Flirt away, but I don't promise to swoon over your idiotic pickup lines."

Dean thought about that. "Hey, that's cool," he said.

Sam came out of the building and headed our way.

"Heya, Sammy," said Dean, smiling and winking at me. "What'd ya find on your- _super important_ research call?"

I wanted to smack him again, but I didn't want to overuse that technique.

Sam looked back and forth at us. "I believe her," he said. Dean nodded. I had the feeling they were talking about me- or _us_ , although the words were about the case.

"You still think it was a demon?" I asked.

"Well, there wasn't any black smoke or sulfur smell," Sam admitted. "But otherwise, it sounds like a pretty typical case of demon possession."

"Maybe it's just not a demon," Dean suggested, focused on Sam now. "I mean, kids can be vicious."

"Or it could be a lot of other things," I pointed out. "I know you guys like to focus on one possible explanation at a time, but we really don't know what this is. It doesn't sound like a demon to me. There's really nothing interesting about the school or the town. Coupla suicides, maybe, and some drug stuff, but not more than usual."

Dean gave me a calculating glance. I forgot, having grown up demon is probably a problem for him. Here I go, back on his monster list. Ruby would've said something mouthy and defensive, but I stood my ground. There was no point holding back my perspective when it could help us work the case, and I'd said nothing wrong.

Something in my gaze must've impressed Dean, because he shrugged, nodded and smiled at me. For like four whole seconds. Sam coughed.

"I'm sorry," said Dean quickly. "What were we- oh, yeah. So, uh, if it's not a demon, then what do you think it is?"

I shrugged. "Anything. Anything that can possess somebody. A ghost, demon, pagan god, shifter, who knows? Could even be a new kind of monster. Could be a Khan worm. It could be anything really. A better question might be, why this school? That's where a ghost might make more sense."

"Well, whether it's a ghost or not, it sounds like we definitely need to check out the school," Sam said. "So, what's our cover?"

"Seriously," said Dean. "The school. Heh."

"Yeah," I said. "Truman High. Old memories, huh?"

"Pretty much," Dean agreed. "We went there for like a month, 'bout a million years ago. Sammy, why you so jazzed to go back?"

"I'm not. I just think it's part of the case," Sam said.

"Hey, it's fine with me," said Dean. "How do we want to do this, FBI? Homeland Security? Swedish exchange students?"

"Hah, what about Tommy?" I asked. "Does he look Swedish to you?"

"Kinda," said Dean defensively.

"Don't worry about it. I got an idea," said Sam.


	31. Chapter 31

Entry 31

Sam's grand plan involves getting temporary positions at the school. Dean's going to be a substitute gym teacher, and Sam got a job as an extra janitor. I'm teaching math. They made up the paperwork to look like I took some college math, which isn't that much of a stretch, and the school's desperate for substitutes right now, so it worked out. I can teach high school math. That's easy. Well, maybe not the teaching part, but the math part. I should be able to make it through a few days while we solve the case. And they'll let me keep Tommy with me as long as he doesn't bother the other classes and I'm able to keep order, so that's a plus.

Seniors aren't required to take PE, and they put them together with the juniors, so Dean's only teaching gym for half the day, which means he and Sam will have a lot more time to worry about ghosts than I will, but at least I'm part of the team. And I can keep an eye on Tommy.


End file.
